


Revenge Is...

by tashawrites



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), K-pop, Wanna One (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: After being publicly outed, Sungwoon takes a takes a semester off to build up the courage to live his life without shame or fear. Sungwoon returns to university to finish the last semester. He had a job promised and the support of his lovely parents and friends. Sungwoon decides that he wasn't going to cower to the person who had tried to take him down. Instead, he was going to fight fire with his own brand of fire.





	1. Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m back again with a crappy Nielwoon fic. Kang Daniel is a nice boy and Sungwoon is coming into his own charisma, uniqueness, nerve and talent!

Being closeted was never about being afraid. For Sungwoon, it was just about trying to live. He didn’t want to be the centre of attention, he wanted to live under the radar and live a good and fulfilling life. 

That was all going to plan, as Sungwoon tried to complete his final year of Business Economics. He had a very capable, and successful childhood friend who had already promised him a job on the outside.

All Sungwoon had to do was get the grades and graduate. But as Sungwoon had learned, god was the type of being that enjoyed laughing at plans. And boy did he become the subject of much laughter and scorn. 

The pictures were hanging everywhere. Whoever had coordinated the attack had made sure to be very thorough. There was no way to escape it, as soon as Sungwoon stepped into the large university campus, he was greeted with his own face, attached to another. 

One of Sungwoon’s happiest and freest moments had been exposed to his university peers. He had been in a crowd of people, the drinks had been flowing and the atmosphere had been euphoric and on top of that his lover had been extra charming.

Little did Sungwoon know, that he had been spotted in the crowd and filmed on top of that. It was hard to deny, the face in the picture was clearly him and just like that he had been pushed out of the closet.

As expected, the reception to his sexuality was shock and outrage. There was so much disapproving and judgement from his peers and even the parents of his peers, but that wasn’t what scared him the most. The truth was he feared how his parents would react.

Both were professors in law and had both served their time at the University of Seoul Lite. They had their connections and ties to the university and its staff and it wouldn’t take long for them to find out what happened to their son. 

The rumours weren’t rumours, not with photographic proof. Sungwoon couldn’t excuse it away, not without majorly lying to his parents and Sungwoon wasn’t able to lie to his parents.

Sure he could lie and omit the small things, but if they directly asked him then Sungwoon would have no choice but to be truthful. That was a risk, because as advanced and intellectual his parents were, he had no idea they would react to his sexuality.

Sungwoon didn’t think he would have to think about coming out, not until he was done with university.he wanted to be in a job first and get himself settled. Once he had moved out, then maybe get the courage, but his plan had been well and truly scuppered. 

“Is it true?” Sungwoon’s soft spoken mother asks from across the table. The lovely woman had never raised her voice at Sungwoon, not even to reprimand him.

“We were sent this picture”, Sungwoon was pulled to the side as soon as he entered the house and confronted by his parents.

Well it wasn’t really a confrontation, the pair were calm as usual. They never pushed him, which made it harder for Sungwoon to lie to them.he was good at communicating with his parents, but how could he tell them?

“Look, we don’t care if it is. We still love you”. Sungwoon’s parents didn’t leave him to stew in his conflicted emotions. They immediately pull him into their shared embrace.

According to their father, they had suspected for a few years but they never wanted to force the confession from him. But today had been a set of circumstances that had thrown off their plans. They wanted to support Sungwoon and didn’t want him to internalise his feelings, 

So when Sungwoon requests a semester off from his university to get his mind together, his academically strict parents are surprisingly on board. Although Sungwoon is not allowed to just stay home and wallow, he has to get a job in the meantime, a reasonable request.

Months pass, and the initial fear, embarrassment and trauma passes. In that time Sungwoon goes from dating to being single. But he decides to put all of his angsty feelings behind him, he had better things to do with his life than to wallow.

So when the beginning of a new semester begins, Sungwoon decides to return to his education and instead of following his parents suggestion to transfer to another university or study abroad. Sungwoon decides to face his demons head on.

Sungwoon had just one more semester to finish, before completing his academic journey. Three months, to get his head down and get his credits. Once was that was done, he was promised a job on the outside.

Choi Junhyuk, a childhood friend of Sungwoon’s had found success in the technology field. The successful inventor wanted Sungwoon to join his business, because he trusted him. Sungwoon wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

With his future looking brighter than it had before, Sungwoon would be attending his last classes without any anxiety. Sungwoon didn’t want to cower to the person who had tried to take him down. Instead, he was going to fight fire with his own brand of fire.

Kim Jangmi, the campus’ Miss Korea had been the culprit behind the coordinated attack. She had ousted him for reasons that made Sungwoon’s blood boil. The girls face reflected her pretty name, but her personality was truly ugly.

With the astute Junhyuk’s help, he was able to track her down as the person to not only post the pictures across campus but to anonymously post a video online.

Junhyuk has tracked the video to Jangmi’s laptop. On top of that he had hacked her emails and seem her exchange between her and friends. Kim Jangmi had done it all for the fun of it. There was nothing else more to it.

Sungwoon’s life was nearly turned upside down because someone wanted to get a laugh. It was truly frustrating, but thankfully he wasn’t the only person who was frustrated or angry.

Despite being outed, Sungwoon hadn’t lost all of his friends. Not that he was Mr popular before, but the few friends he had shown their true colours. Out of the handful of people he had considered as friends, only a few had remained loyal.

Younger students, Park Jihoon and Park Woojin had Pledged their support and allegiance to him. The pair didn’t care about his sexuality, and had made an effort to not only track Sungwoon down during his hiatus but to continue to visit him and cheer him on.

Despite being as the evil two some, they pair had been a great comfort to Sungwoon. And when they had discovered that the university’s rose had been behind the near destruction of their friend, they had promised to help Sungwoon destroy her.

“Just throw water at her, that makes witches melt”, Woojin playfully suggests. Although Sungwoon did enjoy the image, he needed something a little stealthier to achieve, as well as satisfying.

“Well seeing as she tried to ruin your life, shouldn’t you do the same?” Jihoon suggests something that sounded way too draining. Ruining a person’s life took a lot of energy and emotion and Sungwoon wasnt going to waste all of that on Kim Jangmi.

Revenge was the name of the game, but he wouldn’t do it to his own expense. He wasn’t Cady Heron, and Kim Jangmi wasn’t Regina George. All he wanted to do was irk her, to get under her perfectly polished skin.

“Kang Daniel”, Sungwoon’s suggestion brings the interest of his two young conspirator, probably because it seemed random.

Kang Daniel was also a student at the university and was the neighbourhood kid who got majorly hot. Sungwoon has always seen Daniel as too cool and unattainable. But Daniel has always been nice to him even in passing after the scandal. 

It was well known that Kim Jangmi had everything, she had a a great pedigree, great education, fantastic grades, her face and body were enviable – and most likely enhanced but enviable nonetheless. She was rich and had the best clothes, and cars.

Jangmi had everything envied and desired, all things apart from the perfect boy. Kang Daniel mirrored many of her qualities and was easily the most desired boy on campus, but despite attending the same school for over two years the pair hadn’t hooked up.

Kang Daniel has friend zoned Jangmi, and according to the Word on the grape vine she wasn’t giving up. Jangmi was determined to pursue Daniel and to win his heart.

Swiping Kang Daniel for himself was petty, but it was something that Sungwoon finds himself considering. 

It wasn’t totally impossible. Sungwoon didn’t think that Kang Daniel was totally straight. He also believes that the university’s idol at the very least was attracted to him.

What proof did Sungwoon have for this belief? It was a lingering look. It happened at one of their university’s wind down events after the end of exam season. 

The water fight was announced the night before. Everyone had to be dressed appropriately or expect to be soaked. Most attended their classes in rain coats, and other protective gear.

Sungwoon had foolishly muted all of his school related group chats – because everyone was so annoying. In the end he hadn’t received the message of warning and attended his school in the thinnest white top that was immediately soaked through the second he stepped through the university’s gates.

Throughout the day Sungwoon had been targeted. Back and forth he travelled to the toilets to dry up his shirt. He stood shirtless in front of the hand dryer, waiting for his shirt to dry up when an equally soaked Kang Daniel entered the room.

Hair still soaking, and his protective gear doing very little to protect him. His black shirt was soaked through. It looked like he had the same idea to dry his clothes as Sungwoon, but there is a pause.

Despite there being several machines, Kang Daniel is frozen in his spot. He doesn’t say anything nor move, instead he stares at Sungwoon’s shirtless form. All pale and untoned, but still he stares hard and long.

At that time Sungwoon had been slightly amused. He had known Daniel since primary school when Daniel’s family moved to their neighbourhood . Although they greeted each other every now and then, they didn’t socialise much. This was the longest they had been around each other and all he was doing was staring.

“You could have weird nipples”, Jihoon suggests that maybe Sungwoon was reading a little too much into that one encounter. 

“Turning a straight boy isn’t impossible, but you won’t do it looking like that”, Woojin points out Sungwoon’s wardrobe, which generally consisted of tartan shirts, and distressed jeans 

“You look like a mini lumberjack”, Jihoon is merciless with criticism. But Sungwoon couldn’t exactly argue with the younger, he was a fashion student after all. 

“We’ll help you”, Woojin and Jihoon pledge their help and support in Sungwoon’s pursuit for revenge, and that begins with getting a well needed and overdue makeover.

Sungwoon dips into his hard earned savings, to finance the makeover, from frumpy hipster to sexy playboy. With the help of the evil twosome, Sungwoon overhauls his wardrobe and upgrades himself from a very modest five out of ten to an eight – and a half almost.

“It’s time to get em”, Jihoon gives Sungwoon speech of support, to boost his confidence before entering the gates of the university.

Woojin and Jihoon had met up with Sungwoon to check up on him, and show their undying support. On top of that they wanted to make sure Sungwoon hadn’t ballsed up his home coming outfit.

Fortunately Sungwoon had not messed up, he had followed the strict instructions of his fashionista sages. Wearing a navy blue jumper, with a white blouse underneath and pair of tailored black trousers that stop just at the ankles. The look is completed with some leather black moccasins and a fluffy black beret.

The outfit brought out just some of the cuteness that Sungwoon possessed and matched it with a chicness. As the architect of Sungwoon’s outfit choices, Jihoon was definitely proud of the results.

“You look good”, Woojin gives Sungwoon a thumbs up, before pushing him forward across the university’s boundary line.

Though they would stay close, Jihoon and Aoojin decided it would be best for Sungwoon to debut his new look on his own. If he wanted to hook someone like Kang Daniel, he needed to have the confidence to make a grand and memorable entrance.

Sungwoon was now plucked and trimmed to perfect with a wardrobe that highlighted only his best assets. If he was going to be an outcast, then he would sexy and fashionable doing it.

As expected, Sungwoon is the subject of much hushed gossip. Most of the students looked shocked at his return, as if he were a criminal who was suddenly allowed back into society.

Every now and then, a brave member of the public decided to heckle or jeer Sungwoon for the laughs. But it was nothing that he couldn’t handle, he is quick to shrug it off and keep moving. 

Sungwoon was a social pariah, none of the friends he had once claimed had approached him. Which was fine, he expected just as much. But not everything is lost, there is something gained. Sungwoon had peoples attention, and although not all of it was positive, some of it was different from before.

People weren’t just staring at him because of his scandal, no- they were taking in his visuals. His makeover had people staring longer than normal, some looking him up and down and seemingly being impressed. 

Jihoon’s makeover had been successful up until a point, but it would be up to Sungwoon to push it the rest of the way. It was undeniable, he looked great. But he needed to feel great, he needed to believe in himself. To walk the walk.

“Welcome back, Ha Sungwoon!” A chipper voice breaks Sungwoon out of his thoughts, and soon he feels himself being pulled into someone’s warm and tight embrace.

Yoon Jisung is the first and only person to greet Sungwoon, and as usual he’s bright and a little overexcited. He doesn’t adjust his volume, instead it seems a,most like wants to get the attention of everyone in the hallway.

Jisung was the campus nice boy, who was friends with everyone. The social butterfly. It seemed even the senior who had gotten himself caught up in scandal was not worth excluding from his list of friends, something that touches Sungwoon somewhat.

“I’m the big gay boy, are you sure you wanna hang out?” Sungwoon poses the question part way into the day. Jisung hadn’t left his side since he had stepped foot onto the campus and that was only causing more clucking from the hens.

“Is it contagious?” Jisung asks, seemingly undeterred by consequences of being seen with Sungwoon. “Let me know, I need an excuse for missing calculus”, Sungwoon laughs. Jisung’s nonchalance was a welcome breath of fresh air.

“Jisung, is that your new boyfriend?” One of the ‘braver’ students heckles out from across the hallways, gaining some giggles from the masses. “No, but your dad says great things”, Sungwoon claps back without hesitation.

A silence falls upon the hallway. Sungwoon had never been the type to talk back, he had always be quiet and indifferent even when faced with confrontation but yet he had masterfully served a comeback to a heckler who deserved it.   
“You’re funny!” Jisung remarks before bursting into laughter. His laughter infects others around who begin to titter alone. His heckler is red faced and mutters something inaudibly before walking away.

“Let’s be best friends”, Jisung seems wholehearted and sincere in his declaration, but still Sungwoon can’t help but worry. He was down in the trenches as an outcast, did he want to drag someone down with him?.

Thankfully Jisung isn’t pushy nor does he pressure Sungwoon. He does remain close to Sungwoon as if he were his bodyguard, that is until they have to go their separate ways for classes,

The first day back in class is very uneventful. Sungwoon couldn’t day his return was much of an event, it seemed that in the few hours that had passed the interest in him had cooled down. Everyone was focused on note taking, but for Sungwoon he finds himself distracted with a bunny toothed brunette with the broad shoulders.

“The guy’s a total bore”, Woojin reveals, scrolling through the social media page of one of the junior students. 

As promised, Woojin and Jihoon had promised to help Sungwoon in his mission for revenge, which involved doing some research on the one of the amin characters involved.

The pair report the results of their social media forage to Sungwoon in the cafeteria. Sat in the corner away from watching eyes, the three were considered outliers in the social hierarchy and could plot out in the open.

According to Woojin, Kang Daniel’s social media had revealed a very virtuous and sheltered existence. The page was littered with pictures of his ginger cat, his activities in the basketball club and many selfies with friends. The number of friends seemed to in excess for a loner like Sungwoon.

Kang Daniel was much loved, a man with many friends, and that would make getting his attention extra hard. That doesn’t deter Sungwoon, he was no longer going to be a wall flower, nor would he hesitate.

Woojin and Jihoon had been very busy on their social media adventures. They had the time to create a fake profile on a dating app synonymous for being a hookup app for gay guys.

The bot account would send Daniel an invitation to a dating website, and according to the evil pair, even if Daniel didn’t click at least he would see it. They were planting a seed, and hoping that later on it could be something that could bloom for them.

“This whole thing isn’t going to happen quickly”, Jihoon informs Sungwoon that he was going to have to play hot and cold with his target.  
“Dumbasses loved it”. According to the rumours, Daniel was perfect in every way apart from working his brain.

Which was why instead of heading home at the end of his academic day, Sungwoon found himself in the middle of a roaring crowd of basketball sweaty and loud supporters.

Basketball wasn’t his support. But then again Sport wasn’t Sungwoon’s thing. But it was Kang Daniel’s thing, and that meant Sungwoon had to show himself. If only a little barely, he had to make it onto the star of the show’s radar.

Sungwoon ‘watches’ the basketball match with very little interest. A ball is passed backwards and forwards and ends up in a net. It wasn’t exactly an earth shattering concept but it seems to entertain the simpletons playing and watching it.

Amongst the group of simpletons was the handsomest of them all. Stood just short of six foot, broad shoulders that fill out the pale blue uniform, that clings to his body. The sleeveless shirt highlights his toned arms, no doubt improved from years of sports.

Thighs perfectly toned in some lovely shorts, Sungwoon couldn’t stop leering at the perfect creature. Basketball had its perks, and by perks. The main one being that Sungwoon could admire the physiques of many of the best bodies on campus. 

As Sungwoon does his Daniel watching, he spots Kim Jangmi and friends cheering loudly for Daniel. The basketball groupies all seemed to have a player of interest, and although most were like,y to be interested in Kang Daniel it appeared none of them was brave enough to show that in front of the dark queen Jangmi.

During the break, Jangmi is a dutiful supporter sipping the sweat from his face and handing him a drink of water. All the actions of a girlfriend, but without the title. Sungwoon smirks, watching her literally melt as Daniel pats her head fondly.

Sungwoon had to have him. He wanted to see the serpent’s expression when he took what she wanted the most. Someone needed to wipe the grin off her perfect little face.

Woojin and Jihoon had tagged along in order to advice Sungwoon but had gotten distracted chatting up some of the upperclass students. It seemed that the evil pair had a way with the older ladies or maybe they just knew how to draw people in.

Sungwoon is convinced once again that he is working with the right people. Woojin had claimed that the basketball game would be phase one.  
Turning up was important to the plan, but Sungwoon couldn’t appear eager or excited.

The point was to make sungwoon the antithesis of his rival Jangmi. Whilst Jangmi throws herself at Daniel, Sungwoon was meant to act aloof and indifferent. “Dummies love it”, Jihoon reveals it would pull Daniel in.

So Sungwoon does as he’s told. He laughs throughout the game and shows little interest. And when Daniel scores, he was to turn his attention to the phone and laugh. His behaviour may border on rude, but at least he might end up being memorable.

Before the game was over, the trio leave unceremoniously. On the surface it was meant to look as if they had more important or interesting things to do. Even if the team was winning, it didn’t matter.

The move was a little risky, but hopefully Daniel who was loved by all would noticed that he wasn’t loved by everyone.


	2. Pretty

“How was it?” Sungwoon’s parents ask later that night. He had finally gotten home when his parents had called.

The professors were eight hours behind, and up and awake. Bright and cheerful with many questions. Sungwoon was little zapped of his energies and emotions but he forces himself through the call.

Sungwoon sugar coats the events of the day. Although everything had gone better for him than he had expected, that didn’t stop the shitty people from being shitty and trying to publicly humiliate him.

“It was surprisingly good”, Sungwoon glosses over any unpleasantness and focuses on the positives from the day. Apart from Jihoon and Woojin remaining loyal, he seemed to have made a new friend.

“Well I guess miracles do happen!” Sungwoon’s father teases over the phone. Sungwoon had never been the most sociable person growing up, and even when the scandal broke out he had few people he could genuinely call friends to support him through it all.

“If anything pops up, just let us know. And sonny, we’re always proud of you “, Sungwoon smiles, comforted by his parent’s declaration. Looking up out into the front garden, there planted firmly was a sign of his parents unwavering support for him. All the colours of the rainbow.

Once done with his parental call, Sungwoon gorges himself with half a pizza and a full tub of Ben and Jerry’s chew chew flavoured ice cream. It wasn’t the healthiest of meals, but he was taking advantage of his fast metabolism that would be no more in a few years according to Junhyuk.

Sat in the comfort of his family’s living room, Sungwoon is scrolling through his social media. With mixed results, there are some positive interactions, people who couldn’t be brave enough to approach him in public were giving him encouragement in his direct messages.

There were some trolling comments, but Sungwoon had the block button at his disposal. Instead of letting hurtful comments get to him, he turns his focus onto the good things. Like for example, the boomerang posted by Kang Daniel on his Instagram.

Celebrating his win to some explicit hip hop song, Daniel does a little dancing with friends. Sungwoon cant help admire the change in his eyes, when it came to dancing Kang Daniel seemed to turn into a bolder and much sexier person. Sungwoon womdered if there were other areas in which the switch could be made.

‘FuckBoy95’ calling… appears across Sungwoon’s caller ID. His jaw tenses, because he was clearly an idiot. All he had to do was block the number and he wouldn’t receive the calls, but he was a masochist and even though he hadn’t answered he still didn’t block him.

It had been months passed, and the younger hadn’t taken the hint. Minhyun was determined to talk to him, but Sungwoon had spent those weeks ignoring his calls and texts. Today would be no different, he swipes across his creek to cancel the call.

Sungwoon returns to his social media scroll when an instagram notification appears on screen. ‘KangNiel96” has started following. Sungwoon smirks, the evil geniuses had been right. It seemed that playing hot and cold would be the way forward.

The next morning, Sungwoon bumps into Daniel quicker than expected. This time he’s not flanked by his side kicks Kim Jaehwan and Ong Seungwoo, nor does he haveKim Jangmi attached fo him. But with him are two familiar faces from around the neighbourhood.

Walking through the neighbourhood on the way from a convenience store run, Sungwoon walks into the path of the three Kang clan. Father, mother and son were up early for a brisk walk and chat by the looks of it.

It was well documented that Daniel was a filial child, who often rejected social invites just to spend the weekend with his parents. A move that only further endeared him to his peers.

Through the years, Sungwoon had spotted Daniel out and about with his parents but very rarely did their paths cross like this. Sungwoon wasn’t at his most glamorous, but still he doesn’t pass up the opportunity to feel out Daniel a little. Not physically of course, not in front of his parents.

“It’s been a while Sungwoon how have you been?” The always effervescent Mrs Kang greets Sungwoon. As always she has a bright and welcoming smile for Sungwoon. 

“Not too bad. I’m fed and clothed and who could ask for more?” Sungwoon had no heirs nor graces around the elders, they knew him to be quite laid back. There was no point in acting differently. 

“Speaking of fed and clothed, you heading home?” Mr Kang was on a similar wavelength as Sungwoon, casual and cool. “Indeed I am Mr Kang!” Sungwoon answers, aware of how quiet the youngest of the trio had been. 

“Got this to eat, I am a growing boy after all”, Sungwoon’s playful answer sends Mrs Kang into some giggles – Mr Kang grins coolly. “I hear your parents are abroad, are you alone in that big house?” a concerned Mrs Kang asks. 

Sungwoon nods, but he does his best to convince the concerned woman that he was fine alone. His parents were usually a distraction from his studies. A comment that makes the parents laugh.

“That flag is lovely isn’t it?” Mrs Kang brings up the bold statement piece that hung from their front garden. Sungwoon’s parents were proud and open about his sexuality and spoke up for him.

“Well seeing as I’m a big fat gay, they want make sure I feel loved”, once again Sungwoon fails filter his answers, but the two elders don’t seem all that shocked, if anything they seem endeared to his level of candor. 

“It’s sweet of them”, Mrs Kang speaks positively in support of the statement, unlike a lot of the parents in the neighbourhood who didn’t want their little ones influenced by the gayness.   
Sungwoon’s parents had pushed back and proudly supported him, they didn’t cower down to public pressure. The initial outrage had died down eventually and the flag remained. 

“Daniel spoke of all the trouble that you went through because of ignorant attitudes”, Mr Kang nods back to Daniel who was still not saying a word, it was as if he had turned in a mute. He looked very nervous. 

“It’s sad that we live in such a backwards society”, Mrs Kang adds, showing a spirited disapproval to the treatment that Sungwoon had been put through since being outed. 

“Daniel spoke of me?” Sungwoon suddenly asks, turning his attention back to Daniel, who’s face somewhat flushes. Was it embarrassment for talking behind the back of a senior, or was it something else?

“Oh yes! He said you started up school once again and you share the same classes”, as Mrs Kang tells Sungwoon all that had been said, he can see Daniel shrinking behind, probably hoping the ground would swallow him whole. 

According to Mrs Kang, Daniel had spoken of Sungwoon’s academic achievements. “I’m sure you’ll be just as good too!” Mrs Kang is full of encouragement, which warms up even Sungwoon’s cold and dead heart. 

“Please look after him, our son is not that bright but he’s a nice kid”, Mr Kang jests sending his mother into a flurry of giggles. “Mum! Dad!” Daniel quietly protests behind his adoring parents who continue to tease their only child. 

Sungwoon smiles, his relationship to his parents was pretty similar, they enjoyed showing him up in public, but Sungwoon didn’t get as flustered as Daniel. He finds himself wanting to fluster Daniel as well, enjoying the pretty pink hew that makes its way onto his cheeks. 

Later Sungwoon gets a closer look at his target in their shared economics lecture. The lecture hall has enough seats to fit up to their close to eighty students, and some more. 

With all the seats available, Sungwoon makes a very bold and noticeable move by sitting next to Kang Daniel. In the only seat available next to him – one assumed to be reserved for Kim Jangmi. 

Fortunately, Sungwoon sees no sigh reserving the spot and decides to plot himself next to Kang Daniel. A head turning moving, which gains lots of whispers from his peers before the lecture begins. 

Sungwoon ignores the staring, and continues on with his lesson preparation. Taking out his laptop and starts to taking notes. 

“Morning Sungwoon!” Daniel meekly greets him. “Morning Daniel”, Sungwoon returns the greeting, before turning back to his laptop. He was playing hot and cold, but he didn’t have to be a jerk about it. 

“Oh Sungwoon, you’re in my seat”, a familiar female voice calls for Sungwoon’s attention. He finishes his notes first, before finally looking up to the pretty young woman. 

“Your seat?” Sungwoon asks feigning ignorance, he tilts his head to question the girl in front of her. “I usually sit next to Niel”, Jangmi puts on a false smile but from the tightness of the smile, Sungwoon could tell that she was pissed off. 

“I’ll remember next time”, Sungwoon answers, before turning back to his laptop. “There are other seats, and the lecture is about to start”, Daniel speaks up, he tries to reason with the beauty queen. 

Sungwoon glances up and catches sight of Jangmi reluctantly taking a seat across the lecture hall, followed by her minion and bestie Lee Joohyun. He bites down the smile of satisfaction threatening to spread across of his face. 

“That’s a cute ring”, Sungwoon turns to Daniel address, who suddenly sits up. “Lemme take a closer look”, pulling the bigger hand onto his lap. Flustered Daniel nods his head and watches him wordlessly, and there was the pretty pink hew again. Cute. 

“Ha Sungwoon, you’re back”, the large figure looms over Sungwoon as he attempts to walk down the hallway. 

Sungwoon had rushed out of his lecture once it was done. A habit he wasn’t going to change. He didn’t stick around to socialise, instead he zips out of the lecture hoping to catch the first bus home. If he hurried, he could catch the free campus bus which was due in five minutes. 

However plans were god’s own favourite comedies, and a spanner the size of a rugby player wedges itself between Sungwoon and the exit. 

Hwang Jungmin, a fellow economics senior was blocking Sungwoon’s path. With a sour expression on his face, it looked like he was there to try and agitate Sungwoon. This wasn’t a sudden occurrence, Sungwoon had many run ins with the burly bloke. 

“Who would have thought, after how you shame yourself. You had the nerve to return?” Jungmin mocks, gaining him some hushed whispers and giggles from other students. 

“Of course I had to return, I needed desperately to see your face!” Sungwoon answers playfully. He wasn’t going to give the other the satisfaction of seeing him sweat.

“Aren’t you ashamed?” Jungmin spits out, the look in his eyes genuinely frightening Sungwoon. Just what had he done to deserve that kind of contempt? “How could I be ashamed of our love?” Sungwoon wasn’t going to justify his existence, instead he would troll the fuck out of the large male. 

“How disgusting!” Jungmin pushes Sungwoon pack with full force. Sungwoon falls to the ground in front of many eyes, most not brave enough to step out and help him but outraged nonetheless. 

“Sungwoon!” Jisung runs towards him, he places his body between Sungwoon and the grown man bullying him. “Are you okay?” Jisung checks up on Sungwoon. 

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Sungwoon was a little sore, but more than that he was angry. Being pushed around at his age, just because pure and utter ignorance, it was getting his blood boiling. 

“Come on, let’s get up”, Jisung helps Sungwoon up onto his feet in front of many eyes watching. An action that seems to greatly amuse Jungmin. “Aww, is that your new boyfriend?” he mocks, before bellowing into laughter. 

“As fun as this has been, I have somewhere to be”, Sungwoon decides to cut short the unpleasant interaction. Grabbing his bag from the floor, he tries to walk past him, but once again his path is block. 

“Hey, Hwang Jungmin; you’re blocking the way!” a loud voice calls for the attention of everyone in the hallway. 

Behind them looking majorly cheesed off was none other than Kang Daniel. With him were sidekicks Ong Seungwoo and Kim Jaehwan, looking equally as miffed off. 

“Mind your business pretty boy Kang!” Jungmin snaps back. And suddenly the tide turns; spectators who had been on side with Jungmin a second ago turn against him. He had gone against the king of campus. 

“This is our business. You’re blocking the way, all for your little dick shenanigans”, Kim Jaehwan speaks up. 

Although at first glance, Kim Jaehwan seemed to be an unthreatening entity. The truth was he was known for being a mad dog when pushed to it, having taking all sorts of martial arts as a child. 

Befriending the mad dog only strengthened Daniel’s power in school. If anyone tried Kang Daniel, they had to get through his fan girls, then his close friends Kim Jaehwan and Ong Seungwoo who was just as powerful but in a different way. 

“Move out of the way!” Seungwoo speaks up, his normally bright and amiable exterior covered by a gloomy expression. It was rare, but in moments like this it was clear for anyone to not mess with him. 

Ong Seungwoo was powerful, but not by force. His family’s wealth and connections was enough to make anyone fear going up against him. It seems that is more than enough incentive, for Jungmin to quietly move out of the way. 

Sungwoon glances back behind him to Daniel, whose expression softens as their eyes meet. Then behind him, he spots Kim Jangmi, smiling like the cat that had gotten the cream. Little did she know that this would be something for Sungwoon to use in his favour. She underestimated his bouncebackability. 

Ding! The front door rings. Which wasn’t odd, Sungwon’s parents were quite popular around the neighbourhood. They had all types of friends come to visit, to chat, to have dinner, to annoy Sungwoon endlessly.

However, Sungwoon’s parents weren’t home, they were abroad. Sungwoon was a hermit, and no one ever came to visit him. Not without texting first and usually they were told not to come because Sungwoon liked being alone.

“This better be a pizza”, Sungwoon mutters under his breathe as he strides towards the front door. 

Sungwoon had not ordered a pizza, but he was being hailed from his comfortable sitting position on the sofa. He’s in a pair of comfort shorts that hug his thighs, and a large hoodie formerly property of his jerk ex boyfriend – but the shit was comfortable and fuck Minhyun he was never getting it back.

What Sungwoon is not expecting is the front door frame to be filled up with Kang Daniel’s shoulders. The neighbourhood hottie was stood on Sungwoon’s front stoop looking quite nervous – intriguing. 

In hand are a couple lunch boxes of food. “Mum told me to bring these to you, she wanted you to have a home cooked meal”, Sungwoon smiles accepting the food. He would have to think of a generic gift within his price range to give to the older woman as thanks.

As Daniel lists of the food preparation instructions, Sungwoon takes in his holy visual. Daniel had on a run of the mill, would ruin your life - outfit on. Which consisted of a snapback which was of course worn backwards, a sleeveless basketball jersey and some cargo shorts with a pair of expensive looking trainers to finish off the look. 

A total fuck boy look – and Sungwoon was totally into it. “Come on in”, Sungwoon invites Daniel in, feigning struggle with the food. Daniel the mega nice boy obliges of course and follows Sungwoon through the empty family home towards the kitchen area.

The longer Sungwoon kept him, the longer he could leer at Daniel. But he had to be discreet about it. Or maybe he didn’t have to be – he was supposed to play hot and cold and maybe he could be-

“Hey, are you okay after earlier on?” Daniel shatters the silence, bringing up something Sungwoon had tossed to the ether of his consciousness. 

“It was just a lover’s tiff”, Sungwoon answers playfully, but it doesn’t seem to move Daniel as he had hoped. He looked pissed off. “He’s too grown up to be going around trying to fuck with people like that”, Daniel is surprisingly more frustrated than Sungwoon had expected.

“It’s fine Niel, I’m all good”, Sungwoon signals for the end of the conversation bringing up the first class of the semester. Daniel cutely groans into the kitchen counter, it seemed that the subject matter was totally going over his head.

“Could you tutor me?” Daniel’s sudden request briefly leaves Sungwoon in shock. Not shock, more like he wasn’t expecting it. Tutoring Kang Daniel? Being in close proximity with him? How had this perfect opportunity just fallen into his lap like that?

Despite it being a divine opportunity, Sungwoon doesn’t make it easy on him. What would he get in exchange. “I’ll pay whatever rate you ask for”, Daniel answers, looking particularly nervous. 

“Thanks but no thanks”, Daniel’s face crumples in reaction, most likely because Kang Daniel wasn’t used to being denied anything. 

“How about this? Instead of money you can do three things for me”, Daniel looks up suddenly at Sungwoon, a wary expression making its way across his pretty little face.

“I want you to be my driver, my bodyguard and my meal ticket”, Sungwoon proposes a deal in which Daniel would drive Sungwoon to and from uni if he asked, to protect him from any harassment and to also buy him at least one meal a day.

The deal is a little extortionate of Sungwoon, but still Daniel agrees. He does so with a smile and a look of relief on his face, it seems that Sungwoon had secured himself a very appealing set up. 

Do I look pretty? Sungwoon wonders as he inspects his perfectly primed appearance in the floor length mirror.

Cute, adorable and precious were all words Sungwoon had become synonymous when it came to his looks but never once had he heard a person call him pretty, sexy or all the grown up compliments that people over a certain height got.

Today would be the first time that Kang Daniel would be picking him up and he wanted to stun. He wanted to make the straight boy to completely reassess his sexuality, and totally thirst for him.

Following the holy oracles, Jihoon and Woojin’s advice he had paired up a pair of white skinny jeans that cupped his perky butt up with a blue blouse a few sizes too big which did a good highlighting his collar bones and part of his chest.

On top of that, he had swept up his hair from his face and out on a little eye shadow to make the eyes sparkle and some lip tint to make his lips perfectly irresistible.

This was one of Sungwoon’s best looks – he had made sure to document for future profile picture usage. But the aim of the game was not to impress himself, but to shake up a certain heterosexual.

Would it work? Would he dazzle Kang Daniel? He had reached our first. Was he truly just a dumb jock that needed tutoring it was this an attempt to show his interest?

Sungwoon would make sure to get the answer to that question quickly. He would test Kang Daniel bit by bit and see if he could break him down – with his charm and possibly his bussy too.

Well this was awkward. The car ride is quiet, it’s stifling quiet. Daniel had greeted Sungwoon as he picked him outside of the family home, and not much had been said since. 

Daniel doesn’t have much to say which is unusual seeing as he talked so much with everyone else. Was there something wrong?

“Bring you’re stuff over to my place”, Sungwoon offers to set the tutoring at his place as his parents’ home. “At your place. Us two alone?” Daniel clears his throat, his voice noticeably goes up in pitch.

“Do you want someone to join us? Should I have an audience with a laugh track ready”, Sungwoon teases. “No. That’s fine”, Daniel grins sheepishly. 

“Sungwoon…you look, pretty”, Daniel turns in Sungwoon’s direction, making use of their time behind the red light. “I’m glad you think so”, Sungwoon smiles flattered.. 

“No, I don’t think…I know. You look really pretty”, Daniel’s bold declaration takes Sungwoon back. Kang Daniel thinks I’m pretty. But will he fuck me? Sungwoon has to shake away the not so innocent thoughts that pop up and think of his moment with Daniel.

Sungwoon smiles and pinches Daniel’s cheek, before stroking through his hair fondly.”Thank you, King Kang”, and once again the pink hew returns just as the traffic changes to green. It was time to go. 

“No freaking way”, amongst the hushed whispers, Sungwoon is able to clearly hear the disbelief from one of his peers as he walks into the campus shoulder to waist with Kang Daniel.

Many eyes had witnessed as he and Daniel had left his car, and headed from the car park towards the entrance. Daniel had been making small talking to distract Sungwoon from all the watching faces. How cute.

Amongst the shocked faces are Daniel’s left and right hand men. “When did this happen?” Jaehwan does very little to hide his disbelief, meanwhile Seungwoo seems to eye Sungwoon down suspiciously, as if he were expecting little sparks of magic to leave his hands in explanation.

“Chill out, its carpool” Daniel explains it as they lived near each other so he was just doing Sungwoon a favour and Sungwoon plays with Daniel. He didn’t know why Daniel wasn’t revealing the deal they had made, but he didn’t see the need to expose Daniel – at least not in that way.

“Yes, because Kang Daniel is such a super mega nice boy”, Jaehwan laughs in response, the mad dog wasn’t so mad. He had humour and seemed to enjoy any friendly mocking of his close friend. 

“Ooh, nice abs!” Sungwoon spontaneously pulls up Daniel’s shirt and exposes his wash board abs under his football jersey. A move that flusters Daniel, but seems to please a few of the passers by.

“Isn’t that sexual harassment?” Seungwoo challenges Sungwoon, his expression as sour as lemons. “I don’t know, Niel am I making you feel uncomfortable?” Sungwoon turns his attention the blushing Daniel.

“No. It’s fine!” He quickly dismisses much to the disapproval of his best friend. “Look at that, he said it was fine”, Sungwoon turns to boast to Seungwoo who mutters a reply under his breath inaudible to all.

“I’ll let you chappies get to chatting”, Sungwoon turns to leave, without glancing back. Instead he sashays his way down the hallways, with a strut that mother Ru would be proud of.


	3. Fun

Refreshing. Forget coffee, carbonated water, a sweetener, and a natural or artificial flavouring was the way forward, it had Sungwoon tingling all over, in the hours of the early morning.

“Whoa Ha Sungwoon, you’re here!” A shrill voice calls from behind. It was a female voice, one that he unfortunately recognises straight away.

“Yes, the drinks are here!” Sungwoon turns from the vending machine to the wonderful and also irksome sight of two university juniors.

Kim Jangmi and her right hand underlying Lee Joohyun were all pretty and polished as usual, with false smiles to boot. False smiles that hid their truly ugly personalities and motives and ensnared most of the university’s male population. 

“No. I mean, you’re here. I’m shocked you returned, after those pictures surfaced”, Jangmi smirks, like a mischievous child who had gotten away with something behind her parents back. Only Sungwoon wasn’t a parent and he knew what this child had done. 

“I thought those had been enough to bury you”, Joohyun veils her malicious words with a pretty smile. From afar, their interaction would look like an innocent senior and junior talk.

“I guess not. I’ve come back from the dead!” Sungwoon wasn’t going to let the witches see him sweat. He wasn’t going to show them a reaction to satisfy them, he was going to cool about it. 

“No you’re clinging onto Kang Daniel”, sensing that her taunting wasn’t going to work on him, Jangmi changes the subject to something more important to her.

“Am I clinging?” Sungwoon feigns innocence. “Hmmmn you would know all about clinging, so I’ll trust your word expert”, Sungwoon answers before taking a swig of his drink. Joohyun scoffs in reaction, meanwhile Jangmi just glares. 

“Wow, you’ve gotten brave!” Jangmi mocks Sungwoon – he couldn’t really blame her, he had been so passive in the past. He was the kind of person who could be stepped on repeatedly and make no fuss about it. 

“You’re right. I have, because honestly what do I have to lose? The worst has happened and I’m still alive”. Sungwoon had no more secrets, he had nothing to be ashamed, and he only seemed to be gaining. Meanwhile Kim Jangmi could lose a certain Kang from her grasp.

“Oh look at the time. It was lovely catching up, but I have places to be and people to see”, Sungwoon barely glances at the women before heading the direction of the lecture hall.

Despite heading off first, Sungwoon ends up late for his lecture. He is stopped by a professor who had once been lectured by his mother. The lecturer offers Sungwoon a teaching assistant position oncenhe was done with his semester.

Although he was flattered with the offer, Sungwoon declines the offer. He had already set up a job with Junhyuk, it was working less hours and a better pay. But out of politeness he had listened to the sales pitch and now he was a little late.

Unlike yesterday, both seats next to Daniel are taken up. Seungwoo on one side and Kim Jangmi on the other. As he walks into the lecture hall, he catches sight of the smug and satisfied grin on the junior. He smirks, hoping his blade reaction would only work to irritate her.

“Hey, sit here”, Sungwoon sees a familiar person waving him over a few rows in front of Daniel and his entourage.  
Lee Taemin slides down the row, to allow Sungwoon to sit down. “Hey Taem, it’s been a while”, Sungwoon quietly greets Taemin whilst setting up his laptop and notes.

Taemin was Mr Neutral, he never got into any of the drama in school, never shared an opinion. Befriended anyone, but wasn’t close to them. He and Sungwoon had worked on group projects before and had gotten along well enough. 

Mr Neutral wasn’t judgemental, and had reached out during his break to offer support, he was a decent guy and pretty to look at. He was noticeably friendlier to Sungwoon, it seemed that he was making a statement of loyalty almost. 

Sungwoon appreciated it. He was pretty jaded person and Taemin had always been someone on that same wave length. He wasn’t going to turn his nose down at having a friend to snark at the world with.

Throughout the lecture Taemin whispers back and forth with Sungwoon, despite this they’re both able to get some good notes down. But something Sungwoon does notice is that his interaction doesn’t seem to go down with everyone.

Though there are some intrigued glances, most people were unbothered apart from one person. Sungwoon might be reading too much into it but from the looks of it, his target was jealous.

At some point in the class, when Kang Daniel answers a question. Sungwoon notices him look in his and Taemin’s direction. An innocent action maybe but as he looks closer, it seemed that he was glaring. Was he jealous?. 

Sungwoon decides to test it. He giggles as Taemin chats and leans his head into him, whispers closely and when he looks back he sees Kang Daniel staring, his expression surprisingly unreadable. He was normally an open book. 

Was he jealous? Or was Sungwoon making this all up in his head? He needed something a little more concrete. In the meantime, he grins as he watches Jangmi pulls at Daniel’s arm to win his attention. She points to her book asking Daniel a question. Of all the people to ask.

“I don’t know how you can take notes, and still play that game!” Taemin sounded both impressed and disgusted with Sungwoon’s ability to manage taking thorough and concise class notes and play Candy Crush at the same time.

The truth was Sungwoon had a short attention span, and whenever their lecturer went off on a tangent, he went away with the fairies. However, Sungwoon was good at being able to catch up anything he missed.

“I’ve never seen anyone get that far on the game”, Taemin praises and mocks all in one breath. But Sungwoon doesn’t mind, it as just friendly banter between friends. 

“Sungwoon!” A voice calls out for Sungwoon, from behind. Turning around Sungwoon smile pleased to see Kang Daniel rush away from Seungwoo and Jangmi to talk to him.

Taemin raises his eyebrow, as if to say this is new. Sungwoon shrugs it off and turns his attention to the beautiful dark haired specimen on front of him. All pretty and pink in the cheeks.

“What can I do for you?” Sungwoon greets Daniel, taking notice of Jangmi sending him eye daggers from behind. Glare witch, I’ll steal your man.

“It’s lunch, and I have to buy him lunch”, Daniel informs Sungwoon awkwardly. Sungwoon smiles, no how awkward or uncomfortable Kang Daniel was he some how managed to make it endearingly cute.

“Ah yes, how could I forget?” Sungwoon grabs ahold of Daniel’s wrist pulling him towards the cafeteria. He casually waves to Taemin who was heading out with no more lectures for the day.

Despite being twice as large as Sungwoon, Daniel is easily dragged ahead to the cafeteria. Sungwoon claims its to get there on time, before the good food was taken, but in actuality he just wants a little contact with Daniel and will take anything at this point.

While in line for the food, Sungwoon decides to scroll through the app all in view of Daniel. “Oh you’re not that app” Daniel was leering over his shoulder, and had caught sight of his profile. Sungwoon nods in answer, scrolling through the many profiles, many x-rated.

“Some one invited me to that website”, Daniel meekly reveals, his voice barely above a whisper, but then again Sungwoon doubted Daniel wanted everyone knowing he had been invited to a gay hookup site.

“Is that so?” Sungwoon answers nonchalantly hoping to disarm Daniel a little. “So… do you date anyone on that thing?” After a brief silence Daniel squeaks out a question. Why was he curious?

Sungwoon giggles in reply, getting a look of confusion from the junior. “The kind of websites aren’t about dating”, Sungwoon reveals. “So you just hook up?” Daniel’s question sounds more like an accusation and surprisingly gets Sungwoon’s back up.

“You should know all about that, being the big dick on campus. Haven’t you hooked up with anyone? Kang Daniel wasn’t any different, he had run through several members of the university’s female population, Sungwoon found his encounters a different way. 

“I have… just not through an app, how do you know to trust them?” Daniel readjusts his tone, he sounded a little less judgemental.”How do I know to trust people in front of me?” Sungwoon poses a question that leaves Daniel silent. 

“If you have someone I can trust, then please Daniel send him my way”, Sungwoon lays down the gauntlet in front of Daniel. “Just make sure he’s sturdy enough to handle all of what I throw at him”, Sungwoon tip toes next to Daniel whispering the last part.

Daniel swallows, and nods. Sungwoon smiles, that was a good sign. “This handsome guy is paying for me”, Sungwoon informs the cafeteria assistant, as he sashays towards Woojin and Jihoon. 

“That looked interesting”, Woojin remarks, looking somewhat impressed with Sungwoon. Little jerk didn’t think I had it in me. “Keep it up Sungwoon”, Jihoon dishes out some rare praise to Sungwoon.

“Hey, can I sit here?” Daniel asks, before taking a seat next to Sungwoon. He doesn’t wait for an answer, because it was Kang Daniel and he always got the answer he wanted. 

What’s surprising is along with Daniel, his best friends tag along squeezing onto the back booth. The group was a mixture of people from two completely different social circles. But the pretty boy recluses Woojin and Jihoon seem to handle the new arrivals well.

“Thank you for the food!” Sungwoon winks at Daniel, before turning his attention to the delicious plate of food. It wasn’t quiet home made, but it was the closest thing he was getting. That is apart from Mrs Kang’s delicious leftovers.

“No problem!” Daniel quietly answers, and briefly stares at Sungwoon. He doesn’t say anything he just stares, before turning to his own food. 

“Oh Niel, you’re here!” Jangmi grimaces slightly when looking at Sungwoon, before brightening up at the sight of her beloved.

“What can I do for you?” Mr mega nice boy asks. “Nothing for now, actually Sungwoon it’s great that you’re here”, Jangmi puts on the show of a life time as she invites Sungwoon – and friends to the pool party she was throwing at house.

It was forecasted to be the last warm day of the year, summer was soon to end. The queen rose was ending it in a stylish fashion, and inviting the who’s who of campus to the party that would be held in the middle of the day at her family’s mansion.

“Sure, sounds fun”, Sungwoon answers casually without hesitation. He suspected that Jangmi had something planned for him, but as long as it didn’t kill him, he didn’t see how he could really lose.

Kang Daniel was easily distracted. Sungwoon had been running through some numbers (a/n. Girl I know nothing about economics, so I’m making shit up as I go) with the handsome junior, but as he looks up he notices that Daniel was doing more watching than listening.

Eyes focused on Sungwoon’s face, Daniel wasn’t saying a word he was just staring. Sungwoon flicks his forehead. “I know you may think you can get by on your good looks but eventually that will fade” Sungwoon playfully teases Daniel.

“You think I’m good looking?” The teasing goes over Daniel’s head, and all that lands is the pseudo compliment. “You’re not awful to look at no”, Sungwoon’s nonchalance does little to satisfy Daniel. 

“On like a scale of like, one to ten what would you rate me?” He looks desperate for an answer. Should I play with him? “A nine and a half”, Sungwoon answers, with a wide grin. 

“And a half?” Daniel asks looking slightly ticked off. He was unsatisfied with the score. LIts that dumb look you have on your face that’s slightly unattractive”, Sungwoon pokes Daniel’s face in a playful manner. 

“Dumb look?” Daniel takes sungwoon’s hand. He holds it, Sungwoon intertwines fingers and Daniel doesn’t stop it. Sungwoon stares at Daniel, who doesn’t back down. 

Sungwoon flutters, this was the longest either had been alone together and they had found themselves in this situation. Sparks were flying, at least Sungwoon could feel the . Right then and there Sungwoon would kiss him. Should I or would I scare the poor little lamb off. 

“Stop gaping and listen to what u have to say”, Sungwoon, nudges Daniel’s leg with his own. “You’ll look less stupid like that”, Sungwoon continues to tease Daniel who breaks out of his trance like state momentarily

“Yes”, Daniel stares a little longer and Sungwoon lets him. Surely he wasn’t making things up, Kang Daniel liked him. Or at the very least was attracted to him. 

Friends did this, they hung out, they held hands but this felt a little more than friendship. Maybe he was reading too much into it. Daniel has always seemed tactile and affectionate with those around him. 

What they were doing wasn’t friendly banter, it was more intense. It was a battle of wills, and a Sungwoon want going to lose, he was going to break Kang Daniel down bit by bit. 

Sungwoon is the first to give up as his phone rings. His ringtone breaks through the silence and catches Sungwoon’s attention. The caller ID flashes by, and Sungwoon reaches over to quickly cancel the call. Why wouldn’t he just leave him alone. What was there to talk about? 

This was something out of the movies. Sungwoon wouldn’t be surprised if the hostess had gotten some super expensive movie director to put this party together. It didn’t feel real, it felt like only the luxury he had seen on television.

Sungwoon knew that Jangmi was wealthy. It was obvious from her slightly nipped and tucked face and the expensive designer clothing she wore and of course that bright red sports car of hers.

However, his mind could not conceive the wealth that she came from. When looking around at the mansion that she called home, Sungwoon can’t help but understand why she was so certain of her worth. 

Walking around in a home like this, Sungwoon would believe that anyone living a life like this would feel akin to a god or higher emitting. The house was similar to the dramas he had seen, he couldn’t help but think that Kim Jangmi was a female Goo Jun Pyo. So fucking wealthy.

Surprisingly Jangmi had actually kept her word, and Sungwoon was on the invitation list. Jihoon and Woojin were as well, but they declined because they didn’t ‘mess with demons or attend their parties’.

The two would up to god knows what, leaving Sungwoon alone with his new bestie Yoon Jisung. The moment he had set eyes on Sungwoon, he had zipped across the pool side to greet him.

Half an hour later Jisung was still clinging onto him, but Sungwoon didn’t mind much. Under that nice boy surface, was actually someone with a witty sense of humour. So Jisung wasn’t totally wretched too be around.

The pool side party is quickly in thee swing of things, there is food, drinks flowing, and lots of nudity. There is banter, shouting and music. Dancing, some more holy than others. Sungwoon was in his shirts that stopped just below his thighs and baggy white tee, he was comfortable pool side.

Daniel is swarmed by a group, his friends had bought some pretty girls from outside of the school. These girls were not privy to the hierarchy and Jangmi calling dibs so they were flirting wildly. But much to Sungwoon’s relief, Daniel doesn’t seem too interested. In them.

“So what’s your deal with Kang?” Jisung doesn’t pussy foot around, he goes straight for the jugular. Sungwoon liked that. “Nothing”. That wasn’t the truth but Jisung didn’t need to know everything. 

“Daniel is straight after all”, Sungwoon feigns ignorance but Jisung waves it away. According to him, there was no such thing or straight or gay. The world was full of pansexuals.

“I love pans especially deep pan”, Sungwoon jokes hoping to change the direction of the conversation, Jisung was too sharp for his own good. “Ah pizza, so funny !” Jisung laughs, his eyes cutely turning into crescent shapes. Sungwoon thinks if things don’t work with Kang, he’ll hit on Jisung without hesitation.

“Oh Sungwoon, you made it”, the hostess brightly greets Sungwoon. Dressed in her figure hugging bikini, she had been floating through the party greeting her guests and now she had reached Sungwoon.

With her was not her right hand woman Lee Joohyun, but Kang Daniel’s right hand man. Ong Seungwoo looking fantastically ripped in some low hip hugging shorts. 

“Yes! I’m pleasantly surprised that the address you gave me wasn’t fake!” Sungwoon jests as he greets the host. “Oh I was tempted”, Jangmi attempts to veil her truth with a laugh, one that Ong Seungwoo readily joins like a clueless dolt.

“So how are you enjoying the party?” Jangmi’s tone is sticky sweet, but from the look in her eyes she meant anything but. “It’s wonderful!” Sungwoon gestures to the sun and the fun that was being had. 

“I know you haven’t been invited to many of these for a while”, Jangmi jabs sneakily, but Jisung is able to catch it. “People are just so ignorant, not inviting you cause you’re all gay and all”, Jangmi continues but Sungwoon is unbothered and unaffected, that is until Jangmi brings up his beloved parents. 

“But you know who’s inviting? his parents”, Sungwoon tenses at the mention of his parents. Jangmi had to be very careful with what she said or Sungwoon would not be responsible for anaytning he did thereafter. 

“They hang up thay rainbow flag outside their house. It’s adorable”, Jangmi informs Seungwoo in a mocking tone. Jisung reaches for Sungwoon’s shoulder, almost as if to hold him back. But Sungwoon was fine, what Jangmi said was a fact one that he was proud of.

“Lighten up Sungwoon, were here to party”, Jangmi turns to signal to Seungwoo, who suddenly picks up Sungwoon off the ground. “Let go!” Sungwoon protests immediately, flailing his legs around.

“Come on, I think you need to cool down”, Jangmi giggles, as Seungwoo drops Sungwoon head first into the deep end of the pool in front of the many watching eyes. Fortunately Sungwoon is a good swimmer and able to float back to the surface in one piece

At this point, Jangmi and Seungwoo were waving at Sungwoon and laughing all as if it was a friendly joke. It was anything but friendly, but it hadn’t killed Sungwoon so it wouldn’t be a bother. He watches the pair walk off into the crowd of guests.

“Sungwoon! Are you okay?” Jisung rushes to Sungwoon’s side, concern etched on his face. Sungwoon nods. He would survive. Although he was slightly embarrassed as the other partiers laugh at him. Kang Daniel is not one of the amused, he wears a scowl across his face.

As Jisung pulls Sungwoon out of the water, he leans in and whispers in Sungwoon’s ear. “Just trust me on this” Jisung takes Sungwoon aback as he pulls up his wet T-shirt exposing his abs. 

“Ooooh, Cloud, I didn’t know you had all this to work with!” Jisung praises gain applause and cheers from some of the other guests. Sungwoon watches Jisung confused then down to his abs. He had worked out during his break, his body got better but not amazingly so. Just good enough to take thotty pictures to put on hook up websites. 

“Don’t look now, but Prince Kang is looking and I think he likes what he sees”, Jisung whispers as he leads Sungwoon to the bar area. Sungwoon takes off his shirt and wrings out the water.

It was like that time; during the water fight. Kang Daniel staring, and he was staring hard. Did he liked what he saw? Sungwoon winks before turning his attention away and walking with Jisung through the party. He hoped to have Kang Daniel wanting more.

“This is a gay only event, GO HOME!” Jisung hells out into the night sky, drunk off the many shots of vodka.

Mr popular had been banged up on the people he called friends during drinking games. Now hours later, Jisung was in an almighty state, thankfully he wasn’t drunk and belligerent just drunk and HAPPY.

Drunk Jisung was like Jisung on steroids, and Sungwoon didn’t know whether or not he liked it or not.” You’re jealous of me, because my push pops severely!” Jisung drunkenly quotes several internet memes, keeping Sungwoon entertained as he carries him out of the mansion.

Sungwoon had taken responsibility of his new friend and was taking him home. He didn’t know where he lived, but he had to take him somewhere.

“Hey Sungwoon, you going home ?” Daniel calls from behind Sungwoon and Jisung. He reaches over to help Sungwoon carry Jisung.

Apart from the ab flashing moment, Sungwoon hadn’t run into Daniel st the party. They hadn’t spoken, they had just traded looks from across the party and now up close Sungwoon gets to gobble up the image of Kang Daniel in some low hip hugging shorts, and a bright haiwaan shirt with some flip flops nothing special but special on him.

“I’ll take you both”, offers to take them home, it was getting cooler outside and it would be best if they didn’t stay exposed to to the elements. “Thanks Niel”, Sungwoon agreed and Daniel puts Jisung in the back seat and soon the trio are on their way.

“So…did you have a good night?” Daniel asks during the car ride. “It was fine, the food and drink were good”, Sungwoon didn’t really have many complaints of the night. Even his dip in the pool was something he could get over in due time. 

“Hey, I’m sorry about Seungwoo”, Daniel apologises on behalf of Seungwoo. Daniel suggests that when it came to pretty women, he was easily suggestible and most likely Jangmi told Seungwoo to throw Sungwoon in the pool. It didn’t take a mastermind to figure that out. 

“It’s fine. Well not really, but I can get my own back in due time”, Sungwoon had benefited from being thrown into the pool. He had gotten Daniel’s attention from that move but Sungwoon want going to let the pretty boy go off Scott free.

“Unless you think I shouldn’t?” Sungwoon watches Daniel for a reaction. “Just don’t hurt him too much”, Daniel answers with a smile which relieves Sungwoon somewhat. He was more concerned about Sungwoon than making excuses for his friend. 

“Speaking of hurting, I hope your neck is okay?” Sungwoon reaches over to stroke the back of Daniel’s neck. What? Daniel throws Sungwoon a look of shock and confusion. “I saw you rubber necking earlier on. Did you get a good view?” Sungwoon brings up Daniel’s leering poolside, continuing to stroke Daniel’s neck.

“You were looking at my abs”, Sungwoon is direct with his accusation. “I wasn’t-“ Daniel’s denial withers in his throat, he looks ahead to the road and grips the steering wheel tightly. 

“Do you wanna get a better view?” Sungwoon continues tease, lifting up his shirt to reveal his modest showing. Daniel makes sure there is no traffic ahead, before turning to look briefly.

Sungwoon amps things up by taking Daniel’s hand and placing it upon his abs. An action that seems to overwhelm Daniel, as he swerves the car and has to quickly act to get the car back in lane. 

Fortunately it was just Daniel’s car on the road. “Sungwoon!” Daniel protests, looking slightly flustered and scared at the same time. “You’re so easily flustered. You never seen another dude’s abs before?” Sungwoon teases, poking at Daniel’s side.

“I…have”, Daniel meekly answers. “Don’t you guys just no homo it after you do?” Sungwoon had witnessed it way too many times, make fragility didn’t allow for one man to compliment another without it being read as a sexual move, but then again there was something deeper to that logic that he had no time to think of. 

“But that would be insensitive to you!” Daniel boldly disapproves. It pleases Sungwoon enormously to know the guy he was going after wasn’t a total meat head. 

“It would, but no one seems to care in that regard”, there was very little consideration to Sungwoon and his feelings when it came to his sexuality and he was used to it. “I do!” Once again Daniel is bold with his disapproval. 

“What happened to you. It was messed up. You should have never been forced out…out…” Daniel begins a passionate rant, one that was only matched in passion by Jihoon when the scandal first broke out. “… Of the closet? 

“If a person wants to be public about their sexuality or relationships then it shouldn’t be by force”, Daniel continues his impassioned speech even as he parks the car outside of Sungwoon’s family home. 

“That can be traumatic. Like imagine if your parents hadn’t been supportive?!” Veins pop from Daniel’s neck and his face becomes red and despite the volume of his speech Jisung is still soundly asleep in the backseat.

“Whoever posted that up was risking you losing your family, all to get some laughs”. Daniel continues and although Sungwoon could tell that he was meaning, his passion also seemed to be more than just being emphatic. This had deeply affected Daniel. 

“I don’t know, it gets me angry”, Daniel takes a deep breath; aware of how wound up he had gotten. He sends an apologetic look to Sungwoon.

“Don’t waste your anger on me”, Sungwoon didn’t want people to get angry on his account, he just wanted love and support. “It’s not a waste-“Daniel interrupts Sungwoon, he was still intense. 

“We’re here”, decides to change the direction of things and cut short the intense moment. “Thanks much very you for the lift”, Sungwoon pats Daniel’s shoulder before getting out of the car.

“Sungwoon, let me help you”, Daniel rushes out to help Sungwoon with carrying Jisung to the house, up the stairs, to the stoop and inside of the house. Jisung is out cold and leans into Sungwoon, but Daniel supports carrying the drunken man inside.

“You alright alone?” Daniel asks, looking quite concerned for Sungwoon. Sweet. “I won’t be alone, I’ll have this idiot to look after”, Sungwoon nods towards Jisung who was laying on the living room sofa. 

“Well, if he becomes too much-“ Daniel continues to cutely fuss over Sungwoon. “Don’t worry, he won’t”, Sungwoon reaches for Daniel’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

There is a sudden silence that settles between the two, as Daniel look down from his hand and once again he intertwines his fingers with Sungwoon. He slowly looks up to Sungwoon, watching him in a way that was intensely familiar.

Sungwoon takes it as a sign. Getting on his tip toes, Sungwoon levels his height with Daniel. Reaching over, he cups Daniel’s face pulling him downwards into a kiss. Sungwoon watches as the shock on Daniels face, slowly dissipate until finally his eyes are closed,

You did it! Sungwoon feels a surge of excitement flow through him as Daniel leans into the kiss. Sungwoon feels the younger’s strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Bodies touching, Sungwoon leans into Daniel’s sturdy torso. Parting his lips, he nudges his tongue inside of Daniel’s inviting mouth. Sungwoon’s arms snake around his neck, holding onto him.

The kiss progresses, deeper and more passionately than Sungwoon had been expecting. It’s only because of some groaning from a sleeping Jisung that things don’t go any further. 

“I’m sorry, I guess it’s the drink”, Sungwoon excuses with feigned coyness. “No. It’s fine”... A flustered Daniel meekly excuses.

“You get home”, Sungwoon pats Daniel. Although he wanted to continue things with the younger, he didn’t see how he could do that with Jisung threatening to wake up any moment.

“Alright, goodnight”, Sungwoon is taken by surprise as Daniel pulls him into an embrace. “Take care!” Daniel presses a small kiss, before leaving Sungwoon alone with his thoughts.

That had just happened. Had he just imagined it? Tonguing down Kang Daniel in the middle of his living room. Albeit with a sleeping Yoon Jisung just meters away, surely it was dream right?


	4. Dramatic

“Ohh my head hwurts”, Jisung loudly groans as he trudges from the bathroom area. 

Jisung had woken up early in the morning and after some throwing up, he had washed and dressed and was ready to talk to Sungwoon. With all the drinks he had consumed the night before, it was no surprise that he was in this state and at Sungwoon’s suggestion of breakfast he had almost hurled on the spot.

“Next time don’t let your juniors take advance of you”, Sungwoon lectures Jisung who should know better but was far too nice to do better.

“Speaking of taking advantage, what’s going on between you and Kang?” Jisung’s sudden switch takes Sungwoon aback a little. 

“I don’t know what you mean”, Sungwoon plays dumb, but that doesn’t seem to fool Jisung. “What’s with the make over and bold new attitude. You would never say boo to a goose, yet here you are flashing your abs at Kang Daniel and making out with him?” Jisung had been awake and seen everything. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m trying to seduce him!” Sungwoon confesses, he didn’t see the point in hiding the truth from Jisung. It seemed that he had been caught out anyway and Jisung wouldn’t be easily fooled.

“Do you think you can do it?” Jisung admits that kissing Daniel was impressive, but it was under the influence. He wondered if Sungwoon could repeat that in more sober circumstances.

“I don’t know, but I want to try”, Sungwoon had enjoyed the kiss with Daniel much more than he had expected. “Why?” Jisung asks, with no judgement looking genuinely intrigued.

“Because it would be fun”, Sungwoon answers with a half truth. He wasn’t going to reveal his not so innocent intentions. “Then I’ll help you” Jisung reveals much to Sungwoon’s surprise. 

“You said it’s fun, and I’m all about fun”, Jisung answers simply, as if his logic was one that made total sense. Sungwoon chuckles, Yoon Jisung was more interesting than he looked.

Days pass before Sungwoon is able to see Daniel again. The weekend was for him to recover and get his mind right. In that time Sungwoon switches from super hot to somewhat cold and barely replies to any of the messages that Daniel sends him.

As advised by the evil twosome, he was meant to keep Daniel wanting more. That meant sometimes leaving him hanging, and desperate for more. Sungwoon follows the advice which had been so far on the mark, and replies to only one of the messages Daniel sends over the weekend.

Sungwoon replies to Daniel, but only to accept a ride from him. Fortunately Daniel seem to hold a grudge about being left on ice, as he picks Sungwoon nice and early and escorts him, into the university.

Daniel makes shallow conversation with Sungwoon on the way, and neither addresses the elephant in the room. That being that they had swapped spit not too long ago. But Sungwoon isn’t worried, he would tackle that at a more appropriate time.

“See you later Sungwoon”, Daniel calls out as Sungwoon excuses himself. He had seen Jisung waving at him like a mad man and was going to check up on the former senior.

Meanwhile Daniel walks over to his left and right hand men. Seungwoo and Jaehwan greet Sungwoon out of politeness but quickly turn their attention back to their cherished friend.

“Toodles Kang!” Sungwoon waves over to Daniel, before heading towards a Jisung who looks unusually mischievous.

“Good morning cutie!” Jisung pulls Sungwoon into his arms, all in view of the other students he plants a kiss on Sungwoon’s forehead. 

They walk through the campus, looking very coupled up winning the attention of others and rumours. Sungwoon wonders if it’s a good idea to be so public. Wasn’t Jisung worried about his credibility?

“Oh who cares?” Jisung casually waves Sungwoon‘s concerns away. Jisung claims that he didn’t care for friends that would toss him aside because of his sexuality. This would weed up the real from the false.

“Ha Sungwoon, I’ve never been prouder to be your friend till today” Woojin beams as Sungwoon reveals the progress had been made after Jangmi ‘s pool party.

“I’ve never been proud to be your friend, till today”, Jihoon jabs playfully. He gives Sungwoon a thumbs up and a special wink as if to make up for the slightly brutal joke. But Sungwoon lets it slide cause the little shit was too cute for his own good. 

It was the middle of the learning day and Sungwoon, had joined Woojin and Jihoon for lunch and had bought Jisung along with him. Jisung had been stuck at Sungwoon’s side all day, but with time Sungwoon was becoming fonder of the older male.

“Wait, should we talking about this?” Woojin nods toward Jisung who had been happily distracted by the cafeteria’s meal of the day. “It’s fine, he knows about seducing Niel. Not the rest though”, Sungwoon casually dismisses Woojin’s concern.

“There’s more?” Jisung asks looking genuinely intrigued. “You don’t need to know”, Jihoon coldly answers and Jisung nods, he doesn’t ask. Jisung seemed like the kind of person who knew when not to push for more.

“Good afternoon Sungwoon!” A familiar voice calls out for the attention of Sungwoon and those at his table.

It was a beautiful pairing, the same pairing that had landed Sungwoon shoulder deep into a luxurious swimming pool. Although Jangmi still looked smug about it, along with Seungwoo they give a somewhat reluctant apology. One that Sungwoom supposes was orchestrated by a well meaning mega nice boy.

“We should have been more careful”, Seungwoo acknowledges the mistake of throwing a person into a pool without knowing whether or not they could swim or not. That and ignoring sungwoon’s protests.

“On the bright side, at least everyone got to see his goods”, Jangmi jokes causing an awkward tension. “But then again, I’m sure you’ve got more revealing pictures out then in those websites”, Jangmi alludes to promiscuity on Sungwoon’s part. 

“Jangmi that’s not right”, Seungwoo surprisingly speaks up to scold the younger girl. “Sorry Sungwoon”, Jangmi falsely apologises, but it’s insincere and transparent.

Sungwoon sends a warning look towards Jihoon who looked very tempted to speak up and rip into the campus’s rose. “Hey guys, what’s up?” Daniel joins the gathering around the table. 

“Oh nothing, just clearing up a misunderstanding!” Jangmi is quick to clean up after herself and move the subject on. “That’s great”, Daniel nods his head looking impressed.

“It looks like you’ve had your lunch already”, Daniel offers to buy Sungwoon his dinner. “After all, a deal is a deal”, Daniel quickly comes up with an excuse.

“A man of his word. How nice!” Sungwoon can’t help but smile at the sight of Jangmi gritting her teeth, she has to smile through her upset and that sight is enough to fill Sungwoon up with satisfaction.

“Thank you for the dinner”, as promised Daniel takes Sungwoon out for dinner hours later in the afternoon. 

Daniel had taken Sungwoon for dinner to a local fast food place. Sungwoon wasn’t high maintenance, if it tasted good then he didn’t care where it came from.

“It’s no problem” Daniel answers with a toothy grin, passing over the burger and fries that Sungwoon had ordered. “Eat well”, Daniel adds, the sweetness dripping from his eyes. Cute. 

“You asked then I have no choice”, Sungwoon answers cutely, and his effort wins the pink hue he had become accustomed to. 

“Sungwoon? Oh wow it’s really you!” Sungwoon turns to the side of their booth and is surprise to see his former lover approaching him. 

It had been almost two years since he had last seen Noh Taehyun. “Tae! Long time no see” Taehyun had been studying abroad, and although he and Sugnwoon still messaged each other back and forth they weren’t as close as they had once been. 

“Sungwoon takes notice of the confusion on Daniel’s face, and decides to introduce Daniel and Taehyun. As ever, Taehyun is bright and amiable, he was always nice to anyone he came across. He and Daniel were similar in the way but for some reason Daniel doesn’t receive the elder well. 

“I thought you were abroad”, Sungwoon and Taehyun had called off their fling when Taehyun decided he would be heading to study in Paris. Sungwoon hadn’t been too cut up about it, after all it was less a relationship and more of a friends with benefits situation. 

“I came back for a little while, to see the fam”, Taehyun reveals that it was a short trip due to a family emergency. He hadn’t been expecting to run into Sungwoon. 

“You look different”, Taehyun points out the makeover that Sungwoon had gone through. He was no longer his casual frumpy self, and was a little frumpier. “A good different?” Sungwoon asks with a tilt of the head, he was falling into old habits. 

“Ah…you’ve always looked good”, Taehyun as always has the most appropriate answer. Sungwoon is quickly reminded of how he had been able to fall into him in the past. 

“Tae, we gotta go!” A female voice calls from across the restaurant, the pretty girl waves and whispers to him. “I guess that’s my signal. But it was nice running into you!” Taehyun smiles, saying his goodbyes to Sungwoon and to Daniel. 

“I’ll text you later, your number is the still the same right?” Sungwoon nods in response. Taehyun waves to Sungwoon and Daniel before rushing off after the pretty girl that had called after him. 

Daniel clears his throat to win Sungwoon’s attention. “So you two used to…” Daniel trails off near the end of his question. “Copulate?” Sungwoon quickly finishes Daniel’s question. 

“Copu- what?” Daniel looks innocently confused. “It must be so nice being so good looking”, Daniel blushes as Sungwoon fondly teases him. 

“So, did you… were you with him?” Daniel is a little more direct in his questioning. “Yes. I lost my virginity to him”, Sungwoon’s nonchalant revelation seems to shock the innocent Daniel. 

“You did?” Daniel asks meekly. “Hmm, hard and fast”, Daniel winces at Sungwoon’s candour. Maybe he was too honest, but Sungwoon wondered if Daniel would react the same if one of his boys answered in the same fashion. 

“There you go, judging me again”, Sungwoon wags his finger at Daniel. “I’m not judging!” Daniel protests, a little too loudly. 

“I’m just…” Daniel controls his volume control. “…an innocent straight boyo, who is struggling to relate to the homosexual”, Sungwoon mocks Daniel playfully. 

“I can relate”, Daniel’s meek revelation catches the attention of Sungwoon. “I… I’m not straight”, Daniel quietly confesses something that he had suspected up until this point. 

“I’ve kissed you haven’t I?” Daniel blushes recalling their kiss from a few days ago. “I’ve kissed many straight boys in my time. Well not many, a few”, Sungwoon had hooked up with some curious straight boys, some who were closeted or not ready to admit their attraction. 

“Right, well I’m not straight and I’m not gay”, Daniel calmly and quietly clarifies. “Hmm, you know what they call that?” Sungwoon teases. 

“Confused?” Daniel’s answer sends Sungwoon into a flurry of giggles. He knew the struggle of bisexual people, especially men. They were often invalidated for their perfectly normal feelings. He could sympathize with Daniel, but not totally. 

“Nowadays it’s more politically correct and accurate to say bisexual”, Sungwoon answers. Although he could go into the fact that Daniel could be anything else because the spectrum of sexuality was so wide. 

“Have you done it with a guy?” Sungwoon asks, unable to resist his curiosity. Daniel shakes his head meekly in response. “Have you kissed?” Daniel nods to Sungwoon’s quick fire question. 

“Did you like it?” Sungwoon asks, watching Daniel closely for an answer. “Yes”, Daniel finally speaks up to answer. He looks right at Sungwoon, his gaze not wavering. Was he thinking of their kiss?

“What about you and Jisung?” Daniel’s sudden question surprises Sungwoon. “What about us?” Sungwoon asks with a casual shrug of the shoulders. What did he want to know?

“Are you…do you like him?” Daniel coyly asks. Was he jealous? Had Jisung’s plan worked? “Yes, yes he’s a good guy”, Sungwoon feigns ignorance, before taking a sip from his drink of fizzy pop.

“I mean… do you like him like him”, Daniel tries to further clarify. “What answer would you like to hear…” Sungwoon knew it wasn’t right to play with Daniel, but he couldn’t help it. The more he played with Daniel, the more he was rewarded with that pink hue. 

“No”, Daniel is firm with his answer. He didn’t want Sungwoon to like Jisung romantically. Why? Because Daniel wanted that for himself? Sungwoon would find out in good time. 

“Then it’s that”, Sungwoon casually answers. Daniel smiles brightly, looking somewhat relieved, as if a weight had been lifted off him. 

With the talk of Sungwoon’s romantic status out of the way, Daniel is able to adorn Sungwoon with lots of attention and affectionate. He’s talkative, tactile and full of charms. When up close and personal, it was easy to see why most that ran across Kang Daniel fell for him.

“Well thank you King Kang, that was delightful”, Sungwoon thanks Daniel for an evening well spent. 

After their fast food dinner, Daniel had accompanied Sungwoon on a walk around the block. Just as a way to help the food digest better, and on that short stroll, the two are able to talk a little more. 

Sungwoon didn’t really know much about Daniel outside of his studies, his parents and all that Jihoon and Woojin had dug up for him. 

During the walk, Daniel opens up about his dream to own a pet pampering shop. He loved animals, and would love to keep working with them. To take care of beings that were more vulnerable than he was. 

The dream of his was painfully wholesome, and manages to melt the iceburg that Sungwoon had long called a heart. He listens as Daniel lays out his plan to have vets work inside of the business to heal the animals of their ailments, and for people like himself to do the after care. 

Their pseudo date goes without a hitch and eventually after some driving around, Daniel finally parks his car outside of Sungwoon’s home. “Thank you for the dinner”, Sungwoon reaches over for Daniel’s hand, giving it a firm squeeze. 

“We should… do it again”, Daniel mildly makes a declaration. “Only if you’re paying”, Sungwoon answers with a slight wink. 

“Of course”, Daniel answers without hesitation. Sungwoon reaches over to Daniel’s hair moving fluff, and Daniel jumps slightly startled. “You scared that I’ll jump you”, Daniel shakes his head at Sungwoon’s teasing. 

“You’re cute”, Sungwoon continues to stroke through Daniel’s hair. “I am?” Daniel looking cutely flustered. The pink hue returns, leaving Sungwoon with no other choice but to kiss it. 

From Daniel’s nose, and down to his lips. Daniel closes his eyes and is ready and accepting. Sungwoon leans across to the driver’s seat, pressing a soft kiss that seems to disarm Daniel. 

Cupping Sungwoon’s face, Daniel pulls him close. The feeling from the night after the party returns. Sungwoon’s heart is fluttering, palms sweating. The smell of Daniel’s cologne clings to his nostrils. 

The kissing deepens, that is until Daniel’s elbow slips onto the steering wheel. The beeping of the car startles the pair as they pull away from each other. Sungwoon bursts into giggles, whilst Daniel covers his face embarrassed. 

Sungwoon smiles watching Daniel fondly, he reaches over to stroke his face. There was something pure about Daniel that he wanted to sully. “Good night”, Sungwoon decides to cut their time together short as he spots some on his stoop. The back of the head was familiar. 

“Goodnight!” Daniel leans in on Sungwoon’s cheek. He waits for Daniel to stand in front of his door, before driving off. 

“Sungwoon!” The deep voice that Sungwoon had always liked in the past calls out. It was the first time hearing it in person in months. 

Hwang Minhyun in all his six foot glory, he was still so gorgeous. His raven hair down fallen down onto his fox like eyes. Minhyun is able to make a white turtle neck and some black skinny jeans look so regal. He was stunning and Sungwoon didn’t know how he had bagged such a pretty creature in the past. 

“What are you doing here?” Sungwoon quickly confronts his former lover. Two exes in one night, something was in the air. 

“Actually never mind!” Sungwoon interrupts Minhyun before he can even speak. There would be nothing to gain for him. “How you feel and what you want to do are none of my business anymore”, Sungwoon cuts off Minhyun off. 

“So please, just get lost”, Sungwoon dismisses Minhyun, closing the door on him. He ignores any further pleas through the door, and as the night progresses he finally gets in his right mind and blocks his ex from all forms of communication. It was done. 

“We were thinking...” Sungwoon holds his breath at the always weighty few words. Whenever Woojin and Jihoon did some thinking, it didn’t often end up with good results for Sungwoom.

“Why does that make me scared? Because you’re a coward and we are revolutionaries”, Jihoon answers proudly, getting some vigorous nodding from his partner in crime. 

It was the middle of the learning day and once again Woojin, Jihoon and Sungwoon were sat in the back of the cafeteria for lunch. And it seemed that the evil twosome had come up with a plan for Sungwoon.

“So our plan was in order to get your own back, but do you need public proof”, Jihoon lays out a dilemma for Sungwoon. 

Yes, Sungwoon wanted to steal Daniel from Jangmi’s grasp, but he couldn’t do that if Jangmi didn’t know. The public needed to see Daniel choose Sungwoon for there to be real impact.

Much to Sungwoon’s shock, the pair suggest getting surveillance on him that way they can post the footage or pictures later. “Absolutely not”, Sungwoon is against it. That would be doing the same thing as had been done to him. 

“We would be no different from that horrid wench”, Sungwoon decides that if he were to bag Daniel exclusively, then it’ll be Daniel’s decision on whether they’re seen in public.

“What if he’s a closet case?” Jihoon proposes an obstacle for Sungwoon. “Then he stays there. I want to piss off Jangmi, not turn into her”. Sungwoon wasn’t going to become a hypocrite just to piss Jangmi off. He wouldn’t be able to look at himself in the mirror if he outed Daniel.

“You’re right”, Jihoon admits. “Then we’ll be back in the lab and come up with something”, Woojin promises to comeback with a less problematic suggestion for seducing Kang Daniel. Not that Sungwoon needed it, with the way things were going.

“Whoa is there trouble in paradise” Jisung asks as he and Sungwoon leave the university building and walk through the car park towards the bus stop. Sungwoon raises his eyebrow confused.

“Normally you’d let Kang drop you off, in fact I haven’t seen you with him all day”, Jisung teases Sungwoon. Had he messed up with Daniel already? 

“No jackass”, Sungwoon reveals that it was a day off for Daniel. He had been out of town on a mini retreat for his basketball team. Sungwoon would see Daniel later for tutoring. 

“You going to suck his dick?” Jisung teases, nudging Sungwoon in the ribs. “Maybe…” Sungwoon answers coyly pleasing Jisung to no end.

“HEY HA SUNGWOON!” Sungwoon is called out. They turn and see an angry man storming towards him. Holy shit.

Storming towards Sungwoon with fire in his eyes was, Cha Donghyun; Minhyun’s boyfriend. He had only briefly spoken to the man in the past. It was an awkward interaction months ago that had lead to the end of his relationship Minhyun.

Donghyun had interrupted a dinner date with Sungwoon and Minhyun. He had calmly revealed that Minhyun was in a relationship with him. they had been together for years and Sungwoon was one of many flings that Minhyun had in that time. 

Sungwoon of course had been embarrassed and upset and cut things off with Minhyun. He hadn’t seen Donghyun since, but with Minhyun appearing on his front door the day before he suspected that triggered the angry public reaction.

How had he tracked him down here? And what did he want? Whatever it was, Sungwoon didn’t think it would be very positive at all. “What can I do for you?” Sungwoon asks once Donghyun is directly in front of him. 

“How about staying away from my boyfriend you smug little prick!” Donghyun bites at Sungwoon, with no control of his volume which of course wins the attention of everyone around. 

“Is something the matter guys?” Jangmi who was nearby asks with a satisfied little grin. Sungwoon frowns, he supposes that somehow she had been the person to put him here. Either way, he didn’t care. 

“I’ve stayed away from your boyfriend for as long as I’ve known he was your boyfriend”, Sungwoon answers openly. Unashamed, because he had nothing to be ashamed off. He had done nothing wrong, and wouldn’t be labelled as a homewrecker when the home in question was already wrecked to begin with. 

“Then what was he doing at your place yesterday?” Donghyun confronts. “Asking to borrow some hot pants”, Sungwoon answers playfully winning some laughter from some others around. 

“You bastard!” Donghyun spits out at Sungwoon, who can’t help but roll his eyes in response. Was this was Jangmi wanted? For Sungwoon to get dragged in public. 

“Your boyfriend came to apologise. After all, he had lied to me and claimed to be single”, Sungwoon reveals, doing his very best to keep his cool and poise. He didn’t care if Donghyun cared or not. 

“Check his call history, he’s called and I’ve never picked up. I’m not interested in him. So please, take all that energy and direct it to your boyfriend”, Sungwoon continues to let it be known, and surprisingly Donghyun lists. The wind had been taken out of his sails, it was hard to get angry with Sungwoon’s kind of composure. 

“Also I don’t know who sent you here, but whoever it was needs to fix their eyebrows. They don’t match”, Sungwoon directs his lab jab towards Jangmi who frowns looking unsatisfied. 

It seemed she had envisioned things going differently, that there would be more of a scene and commotion. Sungwoon excuses himself and leaves with Jisung. 

Jisung hadn’t spoken up through the whole interaction, it seemed that he trusted Sungwoon to handle his own affairs and business. But he does check up on his friend on the way to the bus stop. 

Sungwoon was fine. He is on his way to the bus station when he is intercepted by Kang Daniel. He had come back from his training session and had come just in time to pick Sungwoon up. 

“Are you alright? “ He says he had heard about is encounter with Cha Donghyun earlier. Sungwoon waves it away, there was no hair pulling, no yelling just a tense situation that Sungwoon had explained. 

“So that guy, the one in front of your house. Was that your ex?” Daniel reveals that as he drove away he got to see Minhyun approach him. 

Sungwoon nods in reply. “He’s good looking”, Daniel awkwardly comments much to Sungwoon’s amusement. “Do you want his number?” Sungwoon playfully suggests. 

“No of course not!” Daniel protests, shaking his head vigorously. “I just… he’s the guy from the picture right?” Daniel points out the same likeness between Minhyun and the man in the photo. 

“When did you break up?” Daniel asks meekly, almost as if he were afraid to upset Sungwoon. “A few months ago. I found out that I was just the thing on the side”, Sungwoon reveals the story of how Minhyun had lied to him for months on end. 

“Jerk”, Daniel mutters disapprovingly. “That’s right. It would have been better to know”, Sungwoon’s nonchalance seems to bother Daniel a little.

“Would you have been able to do it? To be his side thing?” Daniel asks, looking genuinely curious. Like he was hoping to hear a specific answer from Sungwoon. 

“Probably not”, Sungwoon’s answer brings great relief to Daniel. It seemed that Sungwoon had given the right answer. “I’m very greedy. When I have someone, I want all of them”, Sungwoon answers. Daniel swallows, right. Grips steering wheel and drives. 

Sungwoon enjoys flustering Daniel. He enjoyed seeing Daniel blushing in front him, and he enjoyed the lustful gaze that the younger male sometimes gave him. 

Every now and then Daniel would quietly just watch Sungwoon, without saying a word. These long intense gazes, as if he were trying to peer inside of Sungwoon’s soul. 

“Did you hear anything I said?” Sungwoon pokes Daniel in the ribs, knowing that it was a sensitive place for the younger. It works to jolt Daniel out of his thoughts. 

“It seems that something is on your mind”, Sungwoon checks up on Daniel, was he okay? “I’m fine” Daniel insists, before starting once again to wordlessly stare at Sungwoon. 

Taking advantage of the defenceless younger, Sungwoon plants a swift kiss on Daniel’s lips. Daniel is taken aback begins to pull away, but Sungwoon doesn’t back down. 

“The longer you space out the longer I kiss you”, Sungwoon playfully threatens. Daniel quietly stares at Sungwoon, as if to challenge him. Sungwoon accepts the challenge, before leaning in to plant a kiss on Daniel’s lips once again. 

Daniel leans in and deepens the kiss. His hands feel for Sungwoon’s waist pulling him closer. Studying could wait, right now he liked all that he was learning. Like for example, pulling at the hairs on the back of Daniel’s neck made him moan. It was a nice sound.


	5. Sweet

Playing with Kang Daniel was becoming a lot of fun. Weeks had passed and by now, Daniel and Sungwoon had gotten into the swing of things. They were in a “some”, their relationship wasn’t exclusive but it was fun and Sungwoon didn’t want to push it. 

Early in the morning, Sungwoon waits inside of his house, waiting for Daniel. He had texted to say that he would be on his way ten minutes ago. Another text follows saying he was outside.

Once Daniel had gotten to his house, Sungwoon had texted him to come inside. ‘I need your help’ he leaves an open ended ominous text and of course like the good boy he was Kang Daniel rushes to the front door. 

Sungwoon opens the door to a concerned looking Daniel. Cute. “Sungwoon, are you okay?” Daniel immediately begins to fuss over Sungwoon. “Come in”, Sungwoon pulls him through the door, and closes the door behind them. 

“What is it Sungwoon?” Daniel asks looking more concerned as time passes. Sungwoon pushes Daniel onto the door behind him, planting a breathy kiss on his lips. Daniel tenses, before melting into his touch. 

Daniel begins to reciprocate, pulling Sungwoon down from his waist. Sungwoon kisses Daniel, mouth wide, opening and inviting. Eventually Sungwoon pulls away, he watches Daniel and his flushed expression. 

“I figured it was best to get this out of the way. I’ll be with you all day and I’ll be too tempted”, the more intimate that Sungwoon had gotten with Sungwoon, the more he found himself wanting more and more. 

Sungwoon could just about hold himself back when near Daniel. The two were often around each other on campus, and had a friendly façade. Looks and small touches were swapped throughout the day, but sometimes Sungwoon feel himself wanting more. 

“You’re so delicious”, Sungwoon thumbs at his Daniel’s pretty pink lips; slipping his thumb inside of Daniel’s inviting mouth. Daniel sucks on Sungwoon’s thumb. 

“Should we take the day off?” Sungwoon suggests. “I don’t think I can go to class like”, Sungwoon leans in to press a soft and lingering kiss on Daniel’s lips one that he happily accepts. 

“This, not with all these thoughts in my head. I just want to rip your clothes off, and lick you everywhere”, Daniel swallows at Sungwoon’s breathy confession. “How about it Kang King?” Sungwoon proposes, with a tilt of the head. 

Kang Daniel was too good for his own good. He had declined Sungwoon’s offer to stay home and fuck all day. Daniel was a committed student, no matter how terribly he was doing in the classes. 

Sungwoon had given the younger male the silent treatment through their car ride to university. He was going to make Daniel sweat a little. He had served himself on a plate, and being rejected. 

As soon as Daniel parks his car on campus, Sungwoon rushes out to good friend Lee Taemin. He had seen him heading to the entrance. Sungwoon was being petty, but he felt like he had the right to feel that way. 

As they walk into the university building, Sungwoon hooks arms with Taemin catching with him. but as they talk, an astute Taemin brings up Daniel who was walking some yards behind them looking a little glum. 

“What’s up with you two?” Tamein is direct in his questioning. “We’re neighbourhood pals”, Sungwoon gives his rehearsed and often repeated answer one that seemed convincing to all. 

“Yes, that’s the soundbite you’ve given to the feckless masses, but do I look feckless?” Taemin challenges Sungwoon, not buying his excuse. 

“Sometimes!” Sungwoon answers playfully. “Shut up!” Taemin smiles giving Sungwoon a light shove. Sungwon laughs, finding the scowl Taemin sends his way unnecessary and unthreatening. 

“One minute it looks like you’re with Yoon Jisung, and the next you’re with Kang Daniel, and now you’re hanging all over me. Are you trying to play us?” Taemin didn’t seem affronted, more just that he was confused and needed some clarity. 

“No. I’d never play you”, Sungwoon answers cutely, clinging onto Taemin. “I just want to have fun, is that a problem?” Sungwoon turns back to Daniel who was walking with friends, but was completely focused on Sungwoon and Taemin. 

“If you’re hurting someone, then yes”, Taemin points out. “I won’t hurt him, I only want to make him feel good”, Sungwoon was playing hard to get, but he wasn’t planning on hurting Daniel

“Filth!” Taemin smiles whilst giving him a light shove. “That’s the hope Sungwoon answers, giggling before turning once again to briefly glance at his lover. 

The semester was halfway done, and everyone was stressed as exam season, so Jisung had decided to throw a party to raise everyone’s spirits. The theme of the party was an American styled prom. Everyone was to be suited and booted, for a wind down. 

It would be a big event, and there would even be a king and queen to vote for. The nominees would be announced later on in the cafeteria. 

Most people seemed onboard with the concept, and many were planning their outfits, and grand entrances to the event. Jisung much like Jangmi was from a wealthy family, and was using as his home for the event. 

Sungwoon rolls his eyes as Taemin reveals that he had been nominated for the position of prom queen. An immature and homophobic prank, made to emasculate and embarrass him. 

“I’ll vote for you”, Taemin decides to vote for Sungwoon and turn things around, he would vote for a true definition of a queen. Sungwoon was strong, regal and elegant. 

Taemin supposes it would be funny if Sungwoon was paired with Kang Daniel. Sungwoon couldn’t say he disagreed. Although he didn’t like the attention, he wouldn’t mind winning over the campus rose Jangmi. 

It would be yet another thorn in her side, but only time would tell if Sungwoon could achieve that win. Taemin, promises he would get a following behind Sungwoon by the look in his eyes it seemed that he meant business. 

“Hey”, a familiar voice meekly greets Sungwoon while he stands at the vending machine. 

Sungwoon had left Taemin with Jihoon and Woojin, who were already planning a vote campaign for Sungwoon. It had spread to social media, and Sungwoon was staying away from it all. 

“What can I do for you?” Sungwoon greets Seungwoo. They had barely ever spent any time together, any interaction between the two came with being around Daniel at the same time. 

“I just wanted to apologise”, Seungwoo admits that he was ignorant. He thought it was all banter, but Seungwoo clearly acknowledges there’s something going between Sungwoon and Jangmi. 

“Whatever that is, I don’t know”, Seungwoo reveals that he didn’t want to be involved or used as a pawn. He just wanted to let him know he wasn’t on anyone’s side apart from Daniel. 

“Whatever makes that loser happy is all good”, for the first time Seungwoo genuinely smiles around Sungwoon when talking about his best friend. 

“Hey guys”, Daniel interrupts the muted truce between Sungwoon and Seungwoo. “What were you talking about?” Daniel asks as he approaches the pair who share an awkward look. 

“I was just saying that Seungwoo has a lovely jawline. You’ve got the face of an actor”, Sungwoon decides to troll Daniel for a reaction. He had realised over the short time of seeing that Daniel was easily jealous. 

“So handsome”, predictably Daniel’s jawline tenses in reaction. “This is the part where I make my leave”, Ong excuses himself leaving Daniel alone with Sungwoon. 

“Are you trying to punish me?” Daniel asks through gritted teeth, the look in his eyes intensely jealous. “What for?” Sungwoon plays dumb. 

“For cutting short our…thing short”, Daniel timidly answers, barely able to look Sungwoon in the eyes. “Do I seem petty enough to punish you?” Sungwoon teases, giving Daniel’s chest a little poke. 

“Hmm, yes you do”, Daniel comfortably answers with pause. “You know me well”, Sungwoon giggles in response. 

Being around Daniel was a drug Sungwoon was finding himself getting a little addicted. The feelings that came with just being around him were just too irresistible. 

“I know that even though you’re going along with this whole Ha Sungwoon for queen thing, but you must be annoyed”, Daniel checks up on Sungwoon.

That was something about Daniel he liked. Out of the two of them, Daniel was emotionally more mature. He liked to get to the bottom of things, and tackle them whilst Sungwoon could sometimes try and push down his feelings in order to cope. 

“Sometimes life gives you lemons, and I’m all for lemonade”, Sungwoon answers with a slight shrug of the shoulders. 

“If it starts to bug you or become too much for you, I’m here”, Daniel offers himself as a confidant. “Thanks Kang. I’ll consider it”, Sungwoon bites down the smile that threatens to break on his face. He was glad that the warmth he was feeling in his chest couldn’t physically manifest. 

“You’re coming with us”, Jihoon blocks Sungwoon’s path. Just from his facial expression, Sungwoon could tell he meant business. 

It was the end of the learning day, and Sungwoon was ready to go home and rest up. But is cornered by Jihoon and Woojin. “We only have a few hours, you need to come with us”, Woojin grabs Sungwoon’s hand pulling him towards the taxi bay. 

Woojin and Jihoon were determined. They had begun this whole makeover with Sungwoon and they weren’t going to miss out on an opportunity give him a spectacular prom make over. 

Jihoon had decided that Sungwoon wearing any old suit or tuxedo wouldn’t be enough. He would be spending his own money to take Sungwoon on shopping trip. They would find the perfect outfit for him and for themselves. 

Sungwoon is given no choice, as the pair insist on it. Sungwoon reluctantly tags along as his beauty gurus look around the shops for the perfect outfit for the prom night. 

As they shop, the party in question becomes part of the discussing. More specifically the queen and king of the prom. Jihoon had noted that even though not everyone was on side, he was beginning to gain friends. 

The fact that he was besties with Jisung had made him more approachable and people were learning that under the bitch face façade that he was a softie and Kang Daniel could come out as a the king of the gays but with that face and body he would still rule. 

There was a mystery surrounding the closeness between the two which was making Sungwoon someone to watch out for. Fortunately they didn’t attend a school with crazy fan girls. Apart from Jangmi, Sungwoon wasn’t getting any pushback.  
“You’ll look amazing. Trust me”, Jihoon is unusually encouraging as he dolls up Sungwoon. 

Sungwoon was washed up and had worn whatever the evil twosome had thrown his way and now Jihoon was putting the finishing touches on his make-up. 

Jihoon and Woojin had come to Sungwoon’s house to get ready for the prom, as it would be quicker and much less of a fuss than travelling back and forth from their own homes. 

“Are you going to sleep with him?” Woojin asks Sungwoon, blunt as ever.   
Sungwoon is receiving finishing touches from Jihoon as Woojin directs the question to him. 

Sungwoon shrugs, he had kissed Daniel, and they constantly found themselves getting into intense situations. But Daniel was being gentlemanly and moving at a snail’s pace. 

“Isn’t sleeping with him passing some line of morality?” Woojin poses the question that Sungwoon had often considered. 

Sungwoon had started pursuing with not so noble intensions. Sleeping with him could be crossing an ethical line, but the truth was Sungwoon wanted to; and he didn’t know how long he could hold out. 

“Who knows? Maybe he just wants to fuck the gay boy as well”, Sungwoon tries to soften situation a little. “Do you think that’s all it is?” Jihoon pauses to pose a question that Sungwoon didn’t know the answer for certainly. 

“Maybe… but I’ll find out in due time”, Sungwoon tries minimise the intensity of it all, he would get too anxious if he thought about it too deeply and right now he was just going with the flow.

“Do you think that this is a good idea?” Taemin asks from the driver’s seat. He had picked up Sungwoon from his house and was dropping him off at Jisung’s place for the prom party. 

Jihoon and Woojin had claimed that they had secured their own ride, and had a stop of their own to make before getting to the party. So Sungwoon had allowed the youngers to stay in his house a little longer. 

“Us showing up together?” Taemin seemed worried that them arriving together would get a lot of people suspicious and make a certain mega nice boy get jealous.  
Sungwoon grins. He was trying to send a certain puppy insane, if he fell into his lap easily then he would lose interest. “Is romance supposed to be this complicated?” Taemin asks sounding exasperated. 

“If it’s not complicated then you’re not doing it right!” Sungwoon answers playfully. “I’ll remain single forever”, Taemin groans, causing Sungwoon to giggle. Mr Neutral wasn’t as cool as he looked on the surface. 

“Speaking of the devil”, Sungwoon points to his phone as it begins to flash. “Yes Mr Kang King?” He picks up his phone and cutely answers the call of his lover. 

“I’m on the way to Yoon’s place”, Sungwoon reveals to the younger who had apparently been getting ready to pick him up. “I got a lift with my bestie”, Sungwoon winks over at Taemin who rolls his eyes in response continuing to drive ahead. 

“Taem was kind enough to accept my offer to pick me up”, Sungwoon could sense the jealousy in Daniel’s voice, and like the wind up merchant he had become, and he continues to troll. 

“Yeah, he’s a good driver. I feel so safe in his lap”, Taemin darts a scolding looking at Sungwoon who smiles amused. “Kidding, it’s not safe but it’s fun!” Sungwoon continues his playful teasing. 

“I’ll see you later!” Sungwoon hangs up the phone, excited to see the younger all dressed up. He was sure that his socks were going to be blown off. 

“You’re insane!” Taemin light heartedly disparages. “It’s fun, he’s so easy to fluster”, Sungwoon admits that working Daniel up was always fun, and it always led to the best make out sessions in the end. 

“Hey, dude are you okay with this?” The party host makes sure to pull Sungwoon to the side as soon as he enters his large home. 

Jisung’s family were loaded. From the looks of his home, they were much more loaded than Jangmi. The house was large, and looked big enough to fit several families inside. 

It had been decorated according to the theme, and in such a short time. It was amazing what money could get a person, and what was miraculous was that Jisung was fairly good hearted and modest despite his home life being anything but humble. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry”, Sungwoon reassures Jisung that he was fine with being nominated the queen. He had an overwhelming amount of votes, but if it was a comfort, what started out as a joke nomination had transformed into something pure.

There were people who had made pages to vote for Sungwoon, to award his courage. He had been targeted relentless but he was handling it with grace and a lot of people admired it. 

Sungwoon shrugs, it would be fun to win against Ms Kim. “Speaking of”, Jisung nods towards the entrance, where Jangmi makes her dramatic entrance. All heads turn to witness her glory.

Dressed in a long flowing peach coloured dress, that clung to her perfectly sculpted body. Her hair was up in a bun, and her make was unusually soft and pretty. She was truly a vision, as she waltzes in, Sungwoon can’t help but think that was what a winner looked like. 

Sungwoon paled in comparison. Jihoon and Woojin had put together a nice look for Sungwoon which he was surprisingly able to pull off. A black suit jacket, and smart black trousers that had been quickly tailored for him. Sungwoon finishes the look off with a silky maroon shirt, his hair up from his face giving him a manlier feel.

“Ha Sungwoon! You look great!” Jangmi calls as she approaches Sungwoon and Jisung. She is unusually complimentary, which meant an insult would be soon to follow. 

“It’s nice that we can be friendly about this competition, being potential queens after all”, Jangmi bites down the smile that briefly appears across her perfectly made up face.

“You’re handling it so well. But you’ll have to handle losing just as well”, Jangmi pre-emptively boasts. “I will shout out you in my speech of course”, Sungwoon shows very little reaction which seems to only further irritate her. 

“Good luck!” Jisung shows very little encouragement. “Woonie, I have entertain some guests. Can you handle yourself?” Jisung checks up on Sungwoon who gives him the thumbs to head off. 

As Jisung heads off into the crowd of guests, Jangmi and Sungwoon are joined by the university’s mad dog Kim Jaehwan looking surprisingly handsome and dapper. His hair gelled upwards, and his royal blue suit dazzling. 

“Oh wow, our campus Rose. Of course you never disappoint”, Jaehwan marvels over Jangmi who basks in the compliments, but her face cracks when he compliments Sungwoon.   
“Whoa, you’re really pretty”. Jaehwan unlike Seungwoo was more receptive of Sungwoon, and had always been friendly to him. Jaehwan casually puts his arm around Sungwoon’s shoulders. 

“Even all suited and booted like that, why do I want to kiss you?” Jaehwan is unashamedly affectionate, leaning into smell his hair. “Gross!” Jangmi mutters before walking away. 

“What’s crawled her butt?” Jaehwan is surprisingly unbothered by upsetting the campus’ rose. It seemed that he wasn’t under her spell ike the rest of the heterosexual male population on campus. 

“You’re cute as heck, maybe I should steal you from Kang”, Jaehwan jokes leaning in close to Sungwoon. “Could you?” Sungwoon smirks, he could sense no real attraction from Jaehwan. It seemed to just his sense of humour. 

“Come with me. Let me show what a real man is all about”, Jaehwan takes his hand and leads Sungwoon to the dancefloor. He gives Sungwoon very little choice, and soon the two are dancing. 

Jaehwan wasn’t the best of dances, but he was far from self-conscious. He didn’t care who was watching, all he wanted to do was have fun and let his hair down and his attitude is infectious as he pulls Sungwoon in.

The party was in full swing, the drinks were flowing, food was eaten, conversation was being had. Most in attendance seemed giddy enjoying the luxury of their favourite senior’s home.

Sungwoon had danced a little with Jaehwan before excusing himself. Jaehwan had stayed on the floor with some female friends of his own, and kept the offer of dancing when Sungwoon to on the table.

Sat at the side-lines, Sungwoon was waiting. There was enough time that had passed and he should be here by now. Sungwoon was looking for Daniel but not being obvious. He wondered where the younger was.

Some excited giggling and squeaking catches Sungwoon’s attention near the entrance. Sungwoon hears murmuring then looks to the entrance and sees Daniel and Ong enter.

The best friends looked handsome and manly, like movie stars. Daniel looked especially handsome, his black hair swept up, his look is somewhat similar to Sungwoon. A black suit, with a maroon coloured turtleneck, and some smart looking trainers. 

The look was similar but the feel was different. Daniel was so sexy and handsome without trying. And of course his entrance had won hi, a crowd of fans watching him.

Sungwoon gulps. Had he really been intimate with that guy? How had he gone from relative unknown to someone on Kang Daniel’s radar. Did Daniel even like him or was it like Minhyun? Was it special in the moment, but only a brief something? 

The doubts begin to lurk. Sungwoon shakes his head, hoping the thoughts would dissipate. He turns and makes his way to the bar. He needed a drink to get him in order. He was sure Daniel with his adoring fans so he would talk to him later.

Later on Sungwoon is by the drinks when he hears a husky male voice whisper from behind him. “You look fucking beautiful”. The voice whispers and is barely audible over the music. 

Turning around, Sungwoon is happy to see the voice belonged to Daniel. His hand slips discreetly to his waist. He had finally slipped past his fans and made his way to Sungwoon. 

“You scrub up nicely”, Sungwoon switches on his confident facade. Heart flutters, he was trying his best to seem blasé but he was failing seeing Daniel’s eyes sparkle at him like that. 

“Thank you Sungwoon”, Daniel bites his lip as if he were holding back saying something. “Do you want to dance?” Daniel offers, taking Sungwoon’s hand. 

“I couldn’t think of anything worse”, despite such an adverse answer, Sungwoon follows Daniel’s lead to the dance floor. How could I say no to that face of yours?

Sungwoon dances, with Daniel, and even with Seungwoo. Jihoon and Woojin win the attention of the older female students, they bask in it. Jisung was his cheerful and chipper self and Taemin had bumped into a sculptured tanned guy, they were both in the corner of the room awkwardly chatting. 

It had been a while since Sungwoon had partied like this and this was a good occasion. He wasn’t in the corner self conscious of looking a certain way, he was just with people who seemed to like him or care and he was having fun.

Everyone seemed to be a good mood, their exam stresses had all melted away as designed by the party host. There is even a conga line that is formed into the middle of the floor. Daniel uses it as an excuse to put his had on Sungwoon’s waist publicly and whatever Kang Daniel always became a trend.

Everyone that follows Daniel in the line, places their hands at the waist of those in front of them. Sungwoon giggles, it seemed that Daniel didn’t even have to try and he somehow had everyone under his spell. Maybe Sungwoon was falling too.

As the party begins to near its end, Jisung interrupts the festivities. “It was now time to announce the winners of the king and queen”, Jisung excitedly announces the results of the votes. 

Unsurprisingly It’s announced that Daniel and Jangmi had won the honours. Sungwoon claps, and pushes bashful Daniel forward to the front to accept his honours. 

Sungwoon smiles as Jangmi uses the occasion to find any reason to cling onto Daniel, but thankfully the king looked uninterested. Instead, Daniel thanks everyone for voting, he hoped everyone had a good time. He’d had the time of his life, he looks into the crowd and it seems like the message for him. 

That night Sungwoon did have the time of his life, he’d eaten, he’d drunk and was very merry. He was tipsy but still very much in control of his functions. But Daniel insists on escorting him home when the party ende.

Even when Jangmi invites Daniel to go for after drinks with another group. Daniel declines the invitation much to the displeasure of the prom queen who is left with no choice but to head off sans Kang Daniel.

“Come on, let’s get you home”, Daniel reaches for Sungwoon’s waist, patiently guiding him towards his car.

As designated driver, Daniel had been responsible and abstained from drinking. He had all wits about him, meanwhile Sungwoon was still giggly and loud. But it doesn’t seem to bother Daniel, he watches Sungwoon with a fondness than he didn’t feel he deserved. 

“Pull over”, Sungwoon requests halfway through their journey home. There was a quiet supermarket car park nearby and he was going to throw up.

Obedient and doting as ever, Daniel pulls over immediately parking in the supermarket parking lot. There were no other cars there, no people around just the two of them. 

Sungwoon smirks, Daniel was easily fooled. He climbs onto Daniel’s lap. “Sungwoon ?” Daniel was still concerned about Sungwoon’s condition. How can a person be this good to me? Sungwoon couldn’t believe his luck.

The tension is thick as Sungwoon stares down Daniel. Neither of them looks away from each other. Sungwoon takes in the beauty of Kang Daniel up close, his pretty eyes, his lovely nose and oh my those lips.

Leaning down, Sungwoon kisses Daniel passionately. The drinks had inhibited him. There was practically no build up, he dives right to the good part and Daniel as usual obliges. 

Sungwoon’s hands and fingers go on a little journey of their own, down Daniel’s neck, he pulls at the little hairs on his neck to elicit the melody he loved hearing so much from the younger. One that he quickly swallows up, pushing his tongue deeper inside of Daniel’s mouth.

The mischievous hands continue this journey, down Daniel’s neck, down to his sides and down to his chest. He gives Daniel a little tweets squeezing his sensitive chest area, and twisting his nipples slightly.

Once again a melody leaves Daniel’s mouth, one that Sungwoon hungry devours once again a she continues his descent down Daniel’s tone body. He was like a fleshed Adonis, his body was the perfect mix of muscle and the right amount of fat to squeeze.

Daniel seizes is as he feels Sungwoon’s hand slip past his belt, and the band of his trousers into his boxers. Sungwoon palms Daniel’s impressive member, feeling the length in his palm before pulling it out and continuing to stroke and caress.

“Sungwoon, we can’t do that here”, Daniel cautiously warns Sungwoon. “No one’s here, one but you and me”, Sungwoon licks the inside of Daniel’s lobe a move that seems to incapacitate Daniel’s thinking. 

“Good boy”, Sungwoon whispers his praise, before planting yet another hot kiss onto his lover’s mouth. Sungwoon continues to squeeze and stroke Daniel’s length swallowing any and all noises that leave Daniel’s mouth.

Daniel’s hands travel to Sungwoon’s hand, he groped and feels at Sungwoon’s ass. A move that only heats up Sungwoon more, As he becomes determined to please Daniel as much as he was being pleased.

Sungwoon continues to stroke and squeeze, picking up the pace until finally Daniel finally reaches his climax. Daniel leans his head into Sungwoon’s shoulder, until he finally arrives. The melody that leaves him is the best that Sungwoon had heard in a long time.

“Are you tired? I thought you’d have more stamina”, Sungwoon teases Daniel stroking his face with his free hand. “Don’t tease me”, Daniel cutely protests, pouring slightly.

“That’s all I do”, Sungwoon smiles fondly watching Daniel. “I’m tired”, Daniel complains.

“I told you”, Sungwoon begins to tease, he removes his hand from Daniel’s trousers, he licks off his fingers without hesitation a move that briefly silences Daniel. 

“I’m tired of being teased”, Daniel pouts. “I won’t stop”, Sungwoon had too much fun flustering Daniel, there was no way that he would stop. 

“Why not? “ Daniel confronts Sungwoon meekly. “Because it’s fun!”. Sungwoon answers, before leaning down to plant a kiss on Daniel who immediately reciprocates.

Their kiss begins to heat up when suddenly Daniel’s phone ringing breaks through the night air. Connected to the Bluetooth, the ring tone echoes throughout the car speaks.

“That’s you chief”, Sungwoon pulls away, he couldn’t keep kissing Daniel with the silly ringtone going off in the background. 

Daniel sighs and reaches over to his phone and reluctantly answers. Sungwoon carefully climbs off Daniel’s lap and begins to clean up. He starts up by putting little Daniel back in his pants.

“Yes mum, it was fun”, Daniel directs a look towards Sungwoon. He rolls his eyes but Sungwoon smiles. Daniel liked to pretend that he was too old to be babied by his parents but Sungwoon liked the closeness he had with his parents.

“I don’t know, I’ll ask “, Daniel eyes Sungwoon awkwardly. “I can’t-“ Daniel pauses, he turns to Sungwoon revealing that his mother had just hung up on him.

“My mum doesn’t want you at home alone drunk, she’s ordering you to sleep over” Daniel sheepishly reveals. “Well if it’s an order then I have no choice”, Sungwoon smiles amused. Mrs Kang was a funny woman.

Mrs Kang is also a welcoming woman, she has a change of clothes and spare duvets for Sungwoon. She tells Daniel to share his bed which he seems happy to. 

While Daniel and Sungwoon and Daniel get changed, she prepares a warm soup for Sungwoon to drink before sleeping. The motherly touch was something Sungwoon had been missing, he missed his parents. 

Mr Kang reveals that he had made several accounts to vote for Sungwoon and he was disappointed he lost. “I tried my best for you, but I let you down young Sungwoon” Mr Kang laments.

Sungwoon laughs. “It’s alright Mr Kang, it wasn’t meant to be but you’ve got a king in your midst”, Sungwoon turns the attention towards Daniel.

“You must treat me well, you’re parents of a king!” Daniel proudly boasts to his parents. “Yeah yeah”, Mrs Kang casually dismisses her son. 

“Did you vote for him?” Sungwoon asks playfully. “Begrudgingly, cause he’s half of us”, Mrs Kang answers gaining vigorous support from her husband. 

“What about you Sungwoon?” Mr Kang joins in on the teasing of his son. “Taemin wasn’t nominated so I had to”, Sungwoon doesn’t miss out on the chance and is rewarded by the laughter of the two older Kangs. Daniel protests, but as Sungwoon pokes his sides a smile appears on his face.

“So…do they know about your bi-fi signal”, Sungwoon asks once in the safety of Daniel’s bedroom.

Under the sheets with Daniel in his comfortable double bed. It was the first time Sungwoon had slept over at Daniel’s house. They usually tended to meet up at Sungwoon’s house for their encounters or studies.

The Kang house was as homely as Sungwoon had imagined, the house was filled with pictures and memories that all looked to have been joyous. Looking at the way Daniel had been brought up, it was no wonder that he grew up to be such a loveable person.

Daniel’s bedroom totally reflected his personality, it was decorated with anime, football and some musical artists that he loved. On top of that it felt like a calm and comfortable place.

Rooney, Daniel’s cat had her own little sleeping area. She had already been sleeping by the time Daniel and a Sungwoon had arrived, and had only looked up once to acknowledge their entrance before falling asleep.

Sungwoon and Daniel were following the ginger feline’s lead, and in bed spooning easy to sleep. Sungwoon was finding it hard to settle down to sleep, not with Daniel this close. His heart was fluttering way too much.

“Yeah” Daniel reveals that his nosy parents had once walked in on him kissing the boy. They pretty much him out of the closet. 

Daniel reveals that had only told a few people, those people being his close friends Seungwoo and Jaehwan. As expected his best friends were accepting of him and encouraged him to pursue a path that made him happiest. Words that mirror what Seungwoo had told Sungwoon earlier.

It had been a while since Daniel had dated someone. It had taken him so long to get his head around his sexuality, but he always worried that if he met a person that he liked they wouldn’t understand him.

“It’s been so long”, Daniel confesses that hadn’t met anyone that he had liked in a long time. “Do you like me?” Sungwoon without hesitation asks a question that had been genuinely on his mind.

“Do you like me?” Daniel deflects with a question of his own. “We’ll find out in due time”, Sungwoon says he was making his mind up. Fortunately Daniel doesn’t push for more instead he pulls Sungwoon into his embrace, he seems satisfied for the moment. Sungwoon was more than satisfied, he was hashtag happy, hashtag sweet.


	6. Happy

This morning easily ranked within Sungwoon’s top ten favourites. Although he had not been expecting to wake up to the rear end of a ginger tabby cat directly in front of his face. 

“Oh shit!” Sungwoon jumps startled, not expecting that sight early in the morning. This wasn’t his house, but the husky giggling voice behind him, reminds Sungwoon he hadn’t fallen asleep home. 

“Rooney, move a little”, Daniel nudges his precious cat away from Sungwoon. Like its owner, the obedient cat movies over to the foot of the bed working as a foot warmer for the pair. 

“Good morning”, Daniel meekly greets Sungwoon with a soft kiss on the dome of his head. “Morning to too you lover”, Sungwoon turns to Daniel, leaning into his embrace. 

“Did you sleep well?” Daniel checks up on Sungwoon. “Hmmm”, Sungwoon hums, enjoying his embrace. 

“You hung over?” Daniel checks up on Sungwoon, attentive as usual. “A little, but I don’t have class till later”, Sungwoon’s mouth was dry, and it felt a little hard to breath for him. 

“Then stay here a little longer”, Sungwoon accepts Daniel’s offer readily. He wasn’t in any rush to go back home, or do much else not when he had found a place as warm and inviting. 

This was a happy moment, and Sungwoon hadn’t felt this in a while. Even before his disastrous relationship with Minhyun, he had been jaded but even he couldn’t fight this moment. 

“Will you come to my game tonight?” Daniel whispers a request, choosing the right time as Sungwoon was unusually compliant. In this moment, Kang Daniel could really ask anything of Sungwoon and he would be likely to do it. 

Like all good things, Sungwoon’s cuddle session with Kang Daniel and his tabby cat has to come to an end. Daniel had to prepare for his basketball game and Sungwoon had one seminar to attend. 

The two lovers eventually go their separate ways, after their some lingering and breathy kisses; Sungwoon is able to detach himself from his puppy like lover. 

Sungwoon prepares himself for a pretty uneventful day, but it appeared that his brand new bestie had different ideas. Jisung greets him in the middle of campus with a fancy plastic crown similar to the ones given to Daniel and Jangmi.

“What’s this for?” Sungwoon asks, as Jisung places the plastic crown atop his head delicately. “Congratulations you won!” Jisung announces, much to Sungwoon’s confusion. 

“That’s not how I remember the night”, Sungwoon had drunk quite a bit, but not enough to forget the events of the night before. “Well this is a thing that’s happened over night”, Jisung reveals that he had won Mr Congeniality through an online poll. 

“What nonsense!” Sungwoon dismisses the concept, trying to hold down the pleased smile that was threatening to make its way on his face. “No matter how you try to hide it, people are starting to realise that you’re a nice guy”, Jisung teases Sungwoon, pinching his cheeks. 

“How awful!” Sungwoon mutters, nudging Jisung off of him. “You’re a good sport and even you didn’t win the big prize you didn’t throw a fit”, Jisung lavishes Sungwoon with compliments that he didn’t feel he deserved but certainly appreciated. 

“Then again it sees, that you won something else”, Jisung smiles knowingly. “Is Kang your boyfriend?” Jisung continues to tease, whilst tickling his sides. 

“Mind your business idiot”, Sungwoon nudges once again. “How cruel!” Jisung pouts playfully. Sungwoon laughs, he enjoyed being around Jisung, he was always light hearted and playful and a good friend to be around.

Sungwoon has a good day, he is hit with the reality that soon enough this place would be behind him he had to enjoy the moments as they came. In a few weeks his academic career would be over, and he would move forward into his adult life. 

“Let’s go elite!” Sungwoon yells along with the crowd. The game had heated up and the visiting team was challenging the home team. 

Kang Daniel was in the middle of the action, in a position that Sungwoon had no knowledge of it. But from the looks of it, it seemed that he was essential to his team, and often relied upon to defend and attack. 

“Go Kang King!” Sungwoon cheers from the side line. He doesn’t get a seat close to the action, but he cheers loudly and clearly hoping to reach Daniel and his team. 

Unlike before he shows interest, he was sure the evil twosome would disapprove but he didn’t care. He wanted to support Daniel. They might not have a lot in common, but Sungwoon wanted to support Daniel nonetheless.

During the game, he notices Daniel looking through the crowd for his face and lighting up when he catches sight of him. Are you that happy? Sungwoon wonders if Daniel felt as euphoric as he did in that moment. 

As Daniel plays he uses his whole body. His muscles, the same arms that had hugged him close all night were working hard, stretching and reaching, his hands big, his feet moving quickly. He was agile. 

Sweat drops down his face, his neck and neck that Sungwoon had nipped at. Sungwoon has to pinch himself back to reality, he couldn’t get heated up in public. 

“Sungwoon!” A familiar male voice calls through the crowd of supporters. Looking to the side in the walkway, Sungwoon is surprised to see Minhyun yet again. What the hell was he doing here? 

It was the guy in the pictures and videos. The partner in Sungwoon’s crime. While Sungwoon had immediately been outed, Minhyun had always remained a mystery to other. 

Minhyun was out of university and now in med school, and somehow he had found the time to attend this basketball match. Was it to bother Sungwoon? To embarrass him in front of everyone. Why?

There were so many questions Sungwoon had to ask, but he couldn’t ask them with the leering eyes of his nosy peers. So reluctantly, he grabs Minhyun by the arm and drags him outside of the basketball hall to a quiet space bearby. 

Sungwoon is surprised when Minhyun reveals that he had been under the impression that they had been chatting online for weeks. He’s even more shocked when Minhyun pulls out his mobile phone with proof. 

There were messages traded between Minhyun’s Instagram, and an account that looked just like Sungwoon’s. From the profile picture, to the pictures posted. It was a dead ringer, but the only problem was that it wasn’t Sungwoon’s account. 

Someone had taken time out of their day to make a fake account of Sungwoon. They had been chatting to Sungwoon, and it seemed that they had been trying to get closer to Minhyun and get some gossip from them. 

Sungwoon suspects its Jangmi’s doing. He didn’t know how, or why she would go that far, but that wasn’t what mattered in the moment. He didn’t care if this was a setup, to embarrass him in front of his peers. 

Minhyun had been involved, and his feelings and emotions were being played with and according to the messages although Minhyun did not want to get back with Sungwoon he still wanted to sincerely apologise. 

The apology that Sungwoon had spent so long ducking and diving from is finally given. “I was total jerk and I’m sorry”, Minhyun is somewhat sombre, and admits his faults. 

“I should have thought about you and Donghyun”, he claims that he had broken up with Donghyun and would be focusing on himself, but before he did he wanted to genuinely atone. 

Sungwoon had gotten over him. He wasn’t letting his short lived affair haunt him but Sungwoon thanks Minhyun. Were they not together he would have probably not being pulled of the closet. 

“I was upset at first”, now he was out and happy being himself. He was going to be someone’s number one. 

“I hope that all goes well”, Minhyun looks a little conflicted. But he congratulates Sungwoon genuinely. “I hope we can be friends one day”, Minhyun ends the awkward interaction with a somewhat wholesome suggestion, one that Sungwoon was not ready to consider.

“It’s wack as hell”, Jihoon had begun his rant, and it would be almost impossible to stop him until he was done.

Woojin watches him from across the booth, and as usual the trio was found in the back of the cafeteria. But every now and then they are approached by a class mate and acquaintances. It seemed that they had become more approachable over the last few weeks.

Even so, the trio is allowed time alone. It was just after the basketball game and the Seoul Lite has dominated and gotten a well deserved win. As the team washed and dressed, some of their friends and loved ones wait in the cafeteria.

Sungwoon had been joined by Jihoon and Woojin, who had appeared once all the action had ended. To them it was the perfect timing, and now they were hanging out as per usual, for once the subject at hand isn’t Sungwoon and his business. 

“We’re not white kids from Brooklyn, its so lame”, Sungwoon listens with amusement as Jihoon complain about his project.

Jihoon was in the film department and no matter what good ideas he put forward it seems he was being outvoted, now they were doing some fancy artsty fartsy romance piece.

“It’s just so boring and pretentious”, Jihoon claims he didn’t hate the idea of a romantic film but the script he had read had been very poetic and flowery. “Why did love have to be so complicated, why couldn’t the people just tell each other how they feel?” Jihoon groans in frustration.

“I like Kang Daniel”, Sungwoon’s sudden confession doesn’t garner the reaction he was expecting. Jihoon and Woojin look underwhelmed by it all. “We know”, Woojin answers casually taking a sip of his drink. 

“I like him more than I like revenge”, Sungwoon clarifies, expecting to get more a reaction. “We know”, Jihoon answers, looking similarly unshaken, almost as if he had known all along. 

“I’m probably not going to pursue revenge”. Sungwoon had to come realise that his feelings for Daniel were genuine, and as time passed he couldn’t bring himself to use Daniel as a pawn for revenge.

“We know”, Woojin and Jihoon give a chorused answer, wearing similarly unbothered expressions. Sungwoon had been expecting more fuss, the pair had wanted revenge just as much Sungwoon and now they were just dropping it like that?

“Is there anything you don’t know?”, Sungwoon sulks a little, the wind had been taken out of his sails. “Why you felt the need to tell us”, Woojin answers casually with a shrug of the shoulders. Little know it all jerks. Still, they were loyal jerks and Sungwoon was lucky to have them.

Waiting for Daniel to finish his celebrations had become a little tedious for Sungwoon. Instead he decides to meet up with the younger later on. He would call Daniel our late night and finish what had been started the night before and this time Sungwoon would be getting some too.

Sungwoon is walking through the car park, when once again he is stopped before reaching the bus stop. This time it’s not an angry Cha Donghyun, nor is it the evil twosome excited with the concept of making him over.

This time it’s another evil twosome. They were truly an evil pair, who had almost ruined Sungwoon’s life and they didn’t seem remorseful about it. 

“Ha Sungwoon, you’re alone ?” Joohyun blocks Sungwoon’s path, forcing him to interact with her and her boss slash owner.”Aren’t you normally stuck clinging onto poor Daniel?” Joohyun mocks.

“Did you finally come back to your senses?” Jangmi smugly poses the question. She looked like someone who had orchestrated a run in with his ex, only she seemed to think that things had gone disastrously bad.

“How bold of you to assume I was ever with my senses”, Sungwoon is playful and unbothered, cause he knew that was the way to get under the serpent lady‘s scales.. 

“You’re out of your mind if you think you can seduce Kang Daniel, so why don’t you go back to that hole you were buried in”, Jangmi snaps. Finally she confronts Sungwoon in a fashion that felt more authentic to her true character. 

“It was warm in that hole, but a little suffocating. I like being out and about”, Sungwoon’s answer only seems to further frustrate and annoy the evil pair in front of him.

“I wasn’t ever thinking about seducing Kang Daniel, but the more you talk about it the more I want to do it” – this was a lie but Sungwoon didn’t think he owed the serpent lady the truth. 

“You’re crazy!” Jangmi snaps looking as if she were about to lunge at him. This was the face Sungwoon had wanted to see from Jangmi. Anger and frustration, because he wasn’t falling in front of her like a victim. He hadn’t crawled away out her sight, he was there and she could do nothing about it.

“Hey Sungwoon, you’re here”, Sungwoon perks up at the sound of the familiar male voice, in the corner of his eye he spots Daniel approaching him, Jangmi and Joohyun.

“Oh Niel, you on your way home”, Jangmi switches up quickly from the serpent queen, to the pretty campus rose. Sungwoon is fascinated with just how quickly she could change from one personality to the next. 

“Is there a problem here?” Daniel asks looking genuinely concerned, for once it seemed like a tense exchange between Sungwoon and Jangmi had actually caught his attention.

“Oh, no we were just bantering”, Joohyun is quick to step in with an excuse for her master. “Isn’t that right?” She darts what Sungwoon supposes is meant to be a threatening look his way.

Yeah! As fun as it has been, I’ll be heading off!” Sungwoon signals for Jangmi and Joohyun to move out of his way. “Come with me”, Daniel grabs Sungwoon gives him no chance to protest – not that he would. 

“I’ll drop you off”, Daniel in front of Jangmi, Joohyun and many others intertwines his fingers into Sungwoon’s. “See you ladies”, Sungwoon cant help but be smug as Daniel leads off. A feeling that is short lived.

“What’s crawled up your butt?” It wasn’t Sungwoon’s most sensitive approach, but he had to confront the change in Daniel’s mood.

Once he and Daniel gotten into his car, Daniel had decided to dish out the silent treatment. For what reason? Sungwoon wasn’t sure. Daniel was normally bright, amiable and talkative. He did most of the leg work in conversation but this silence was awkward.

“Hwang Minhyun. Are you really over?” It appeared that Daniel had seen Minhyun’s short appearance in the basketball gym.

Sungwoon had been hoping that Daniel had been too immersed to know, but then again the whole hall had seen him and Minhyun leave the hall to talk. So it was likely someone had passed on the news after the match was finished.

“Do you think I invited him?” Sungwoon confronts the core what Daniel was asking. Sungwoon had reassured Daniel time and time again that he had completely cut contact with his former flame.

“Then why was he there? “ Daniel snaps, frustration and something more intense etched across his handsome face. 

“You’ve got a lot of pent up emotion Kang Daniel”, Sungwoon hopes that some teasing would mellow Daniel out but it doesn’t the opposite. “What do you want from me?!” Daniel raises his voice, although it doesn’t frighten Sungwoon it does surprise him.

“Should I take a week off, just to fuck you?” Daniel makes a desperate suggestion. “That would be ideal”, Sungwoon’s answer silences Daniel who looks likes about to combust any minute.

Daniel must have been holding back so many of his feelings in order to accommodate Sungwoon. But by the looks of things, Daniel was having a harder time than he had allowed Sungwoon to imagine.

“I have an empty house, and you have some pent up aggression, let’s make use of it”, Sungwoon, would talk later but right now he wanted to express himself and his feelings in a different way. 

Daniel’s nude body was something akin to modern art. He had a body that had been sculpted by the Gods. An Adonis with a beautiful treasure trail that did indeed lead to a pot of gold.

Sungwoon had the fortune of being allowed access to Daniel’s body and had done all of the things he had wanted to do for a while now. He had licked, sucked and bitten all the places that he had lusted over.

In return he had received Daniel’s body, and his feelings. All the kisses he had held back, all spanking and smacks, the bites and even the filthy praises that Daniel had been too meek to say.

The build up tension had finally come to a head. They gotten everything out. Sungwoon had put his growing feelings out on the table, he had shown Daniel the desire he felt for him and Daniel there was a whirlpool of emotions that Sungwoon couldn’t properly decipher but it translated into a pretty amazing shag. 

Daniel made up for his inexperience in his willingness to learn and please and his stamina. And now they were slowly coming down off their sweaty post coitus high. In Sungwoon’s bed, they had just about made it to the bed.

“Not bad, Kang Daniel”, Sungwoon praises Daniel, patting his chest a little “You drive me crazy Ha Sungwoon”, Daniel lets out an exasperated sigh which Sungwoon giggles in response to. 

“It’s not funny!” Daniel cutely protests. “Do you know how much I think about you?” Sungwoon grins hearing those words coke from Kang Daniel’s mouth. No matter how exasperated he sounded, he was majorly flattered. 

“It’s all day long”, Sungwoon flutters at Daniel’s confession. “When I think we’re getting close, it feel like you push me away and when I give up, you pull me back in”, Sungwoon can’t help but feel bad. The games he had played had an affect on Daniel he had felt so panicked and insecure and despite that he had never lashed out at Sungwoon.

“I don’t know what is on your mind”, Sungwoon supposed his aloofness was a good way to attract someone but could be frustrating when trying to get close to someone.

“Do you really want to know?” Sungwoon asks, Daniel who immediately nods. “I have some regrets” Sungwoon’s revelation briefly silences Daniel who waits for more. 

“You a nice guy and even though I do like you. My intentions weren’t pure when I began approaching you”, Sungwoon confesses. Because if things were progress with Daniel, he needed to do it with a clean slate.

“The truth is, I was getting close to you to piss off JangMi”, Sungwoon rips off the bandaid expecting a hurt reaction, only for Daniel to look unsurprised. “I know”, Daniel answers looking somewhat amused with Sungwoon and his reaction.

“It was so obvious. I just didn’t know why”, Daniel admits he didn’t know or understand what the the tension was between Sungwoon and Jangmi but he had tried to stay out of it as not to cause more drama. 

“Jangmi was the one to post that picture”, Sungwoon reveals that his friend, had helped track the anonymous video to the poster who happened to be Jangmi.

“I just wanted to take something that she wanted and couldn’t get. But as I got to know you and got a little closer to you, I started liking you”, Sungwoon’s confession briefly silences Daniel and for once, his expression is completely unreadable.

“It wasn’t right of me, I know…” Sungwoon begins to apologise when Daniel interrupts. “I’m glad you did it”, Daniel admits the plan for revenge had led Sungwoon into pursuing Daniel and they were together in this bed because of revenge. 

“I like you”, Sungwoon’s heart flutters at the confession, he had suspected but he liked knowing and hearing. “I want to keep doing this, but it can’t about revenge. I want it to about us”, Daniel declares. His feelings were on the same level as Sungwoon’s.

“Then, it will be. If you behave”, Sungwoon promises that he would focus on Daniel and his feelings for him he wouldn’t sully that with petty beef with Jangmi. Besides he was too old for games with frenemies. 

Sungwoon leans into Daniel’s embrace. “You’re my man from now on”, Daniel’s declaration makes things official. There was no tiptoeing around it, Sungwoon was facing his feelings head on as he’s hit with a realisation.

Revenge doesn’t always have to go all the way. You can find other things to do instead. That was what Sungwoon was learning. Besides, what did he care about pissing one horrible girl off, when he could be pleasing a super mega nice guy.

Sungwoon leans up, before pressing a one last lingering kiss upon his new boyfriend’s lips. Daniel immediately reciprocates, parting his lips allowing Sungwoon access inside its mouth.

For a long time Sungwoon thought he was solidly out of luck, but in a moment like he couldn’t help but think he had all the luck in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be grammatical errors galore, and I may misgender the characters cause I'm writing a novel with a female lead and it's a habit I have. Other than that the story.... what did you think? Hope you liked it!!


End file.
